Constantine - Glee Version
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray isn't normal, she see's things that no one else can see, she knows things that no one else knows. And now, Hell is about to break loose and Earth's chance of survival rests with her.
1. Prologue

**GLEE - CONSTANTINE (GLEE STYLE)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Constantine (Movie, Video Game, Comic), All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not. **

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Scenes of a somewhat Sexual Nature, Suicide, Violence, Supernatural and Profanity. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.**

**Genre: Drama, Supernatural, Action**

**Era: Post WHMS - AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Death was supposed to be the end, it was supposed to be a vast abyss of nothingness,  
>an escaped from the living world, a place where you no longer existed.<p>

A place where it was as if you had closed your eyes to a dreamless sleep and you never woke up again.

But it isn't, I found that out the day I took a life by slitting my own wrists.

I found out that Hell was real, that the stories of Angels and Demons, the supernatural, they were all real.  
>And it was so terrifying that the screams of the damned still haunt me.<p>

Heaven and Hell were real places, behind every window, every glass door, every building.

And the fact that I ended up in Hell terrified me. I was glad, I have to say, that the Paramedics managed to wake me from my attempted suicide, because now I knew that what I saw was real, what I experienced was real.

There was no way in hell I was going to back to Hell, not if I could help it.

My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, bastard child of John Constantine and Judy Fabray.

And I learnt that there was a reason that God gave me this curse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

The day I was born, my Mom told me it was the happiest day of her life.  
>I was Russel and Judy Fabray's youngest child, at least that's what she told us all.<br>I had joined my older sister Frannie, who blew raspberries in my face to make me laugh.  
>But I didn't laugh though, I cried, because I wanted Mom, I needed her.<p>

Who knew that that phrase, that need, that instinct, would kick in again about sixteen years later.

As I said, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, some people call me Quinn or Q, others Lucy Q.  
>I have a string of nicknames courteousy of Santana Lopez, my best friend, and my Cheerleading Coach in High School, one Sue Sylvester.<p>

I was the perfect daughter, straight A's, perfect look, President of the Celibacy Club, Head Cheerleader, the school bowed at my feet in fear of my wrath or in awe of me.

But not all of this was perfect, I had a secret, an ability that no one knew about, bar my Aunt on my Mother's side.  
>I could see things that no one else could.<br>I could see them, Angels and Demons, the creatures of the supernatural world, I could see them every day, and they scared me.  
>They wanted me to be able to do things for them, and when I tried to tell my parents, they did the one thing that parents do best, they made it worse.<p>

I was sent to psychiatric care, they were going to do electro-shock treatment, but Russel stopped that.  
>In the end, they tried to convince me that it was a make believe world, that I made it up.<br>Something to garner their attention because I was the youngest child.  
>And every time I tried to tell them I was slapped.<p>

Since then, I stopped telling them, I pretended that I couldn't see. But I could, there was no getting rid of it.

I have powers too, well, more like there were these spells that I knew I could cast.  
>My Aunt from London trained me in it and she taught me about the supernatural world.<br>How to see them, how to not; how to cast the necessary spells to divert them away.  
>I would have learnt more but my Father, Russel, found out and cast my Aunt away.<p>

* * *

><p>When I was about sixteen, I became pregnant after I had a "Fat Day",<br>that's what I tell people anyway, yes, I was feeling fat, but I was also stressed, the frequency that I could see those things was increasing, and I was starting to stress out, the need to be distracted, to be free of it, it was strong.  
>So I sought out Noah Puckerman, who was not my boyfriend at the time, nor will he ever be;<br>Finn Hudson was my boyfriend, but he was being a moron that day, and I knew he couldn't help.  
>Not like Puck can.<p>

Puck listens better than most people give him credit for, he knows about my powers,  
>he knows, because he sees them too, he just deals with it by pretending to be a badass.<p>

He and I both got really drunk and before I knew it, I woke up, naked, horrified, in his bedroom, and soon, I found I was pregnant.

I was kicked out of home because of my pregnancy and my Mom, she didn't say a word, and the pain I felt,  
>the hurt, the horror, that she didn't stand up for me sunk in. I told her I needed her, more than anything, but she didn't do anything.<br>And that was the same time Russel dropped a bombshell,  
>I wasn't his daughter, and he knew I would be exactly like my promiscuous biological Father.<br>He sent me away from the house, giving me thirty minutes to pack.  
>Not caring that I had nowhere to go.<p>

* * *

><p>I fell from grace after that, no popularity, no Cheerios, none of my popular friends wanted to help me; and Glee club was all I had left.<br>They were my family, my friends, and I can never thank them enough for what they had done for me.

It was in Glee Club that I met her, or at least, got to know her, Rachel Barbra Berry.  
>The girl who would change my life and help me define it.<p>

She would help me see that what I had wasn't the curse I always thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Just a heads up, this chapter and the next will be the introductions to the characters.  
>So I apologise if it gets a bit long winded.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Hey Puta, WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell at me, although I noticed it was in a playful tone as opposed to something with malice.

"Meh, go away Satan, I'm trying to sleep," I muffled as I took my second pillow and put it over my head.

"No, wake up, hurry up, if Coach makes us run extra miles because her Captain is a lazy fat ass, I'll cut you bitch,"

"Go away,"

"Puta get up,"

"No,"

"Get up,"

"The power of Christ compels you,"

"What?"

"The power of Christ compels you to go away,"

"Q, seriously,"

"I have power over you Satan, go away,"

I could tell that she was getting frustrated because I heard angry Spanish mutterings before the blankets were pulled away from me and my foot was being yanked so hard that I fell off the bed in the direction I was being pulled.

"SANTANA!" I yelped and yelled at the same time.

"Good, you're up, let's go, Senior year waits for no one," she said with a smirk.

"Sanny is she up yet?" Brittany asked as she bounced into the room.

"In a manner of speaking,"

"What are you doing on the floor Q?"

"Satan came up from Hell and grabbed me out of bed," I grumbled.

I watched as her and Santana's face changed.

"What?" I asked.

"Q, please don't say that, you know I don't do mushy shit, but please, don't, you know exactly that you're the one soul he'd come up here and grab himself," Santana said to me.

"And I don't want you to go to Hell," Brittany said as she sat on the floor next to me and hugged me.

"I'll try B," I said.

See the truth is, is that Brittany and Santana know about me. Brittany has a mind that can process the supernatural, she knows their history, she knows religious books, texts, lexicons; you name it she knows about it and how to keep it away. She also knows how to acquire things, such as religious relics, without any problems.

I don't know how she knows and I'll never ask.

And the only reason she portrays herself as a ditzy blonde is that it's the only thing that keeps her happy and sane. She can't see the supernatural like I can nor does she have powers.

Santana is a different matter, she can see them, the dead, she doesn't see Angels and Demons like I can, she just see's dead people, and as 'Sixth Sense' as that sounds, it's what she does. She can also see and hear the ether, which is close to impossible to tune out according to her.

Want to know why she's bitchy all the time; it's partly because of that. They won't leave her alone any more than they'll leave me alone.

The ether isn't what you think it is. It's not that chemical you learn about in Chemistry Class, it's what we in the supernatural world call the wavelengths, the stream on which all supernatural dealings can be heard. Think about it like a police radio scanner and that's pretty much what it is.

She can see into those when necessary to see what's happening in the supernatural world.

That's how she knows that my soul is the one that Lucifer would come up himself to grab.

I know I'm going to Hell, it's probably inevitable, but if it's possible to buy my way to Heaven, then I'm going to try.

"C'mon, let's go bitch you've got a long day ahead of you with staring at Finnocence in anger and at Berry's ass," she said to me.

"Fine, I'm up, let's go," I grumbled as I got up, pushed them both out of my room and got changed.

* * *

><p>The day was going by slowly, not that I cared or noticed that much. There was Cheerleading in the morning, then classes, recess, classes again, lunch, classes, Glee.<p>

I like Glee, it's one of the better parts of my day, the only thing I did not like was the constant reminder that Rachel was allowing herself to be held back by some stupid jock, by which I mean Finn.  
>Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, he just doesn't think about consequences that often, like when he outed Santana by calling her a coward in the middle of the school hallway; I'm still surprised Rachel stayed with him knowing what he did.<p>

Or just after my accident, from which I'm surprised I healed a lot faster than everyone anticipated and was walking again and out of the wheelchair about three months later, (which is why I'm back as Cheerio's Captain), that he started bugging Rachel about the future and how it seemed so one sided.

You see, he and Puck were planning to go to Los Angeles to start a pool cleaning business; and I don't think he realised that Rachel wasn't going to go there with him.

I got angry at him about that actually not that he knew that; I got annoyed that he told her that she should be sure that she's in love with him and not who she wants him to be.

How hypocritical is that?

That goes both ways, shouldn't he have been thinking of the same thing as well?  
>Rachel has dreams; she's got this beautiful voice that can overpower anyone. She is built for Broadway, I know this. Her dreams are in New York City and Broadway that's where she'll start and shine, surely the guy who was going to try and marry her again after the last set back knows this.<p>

I mean is he sure that he loves her for who she is and not who he wants her to be?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a stern quiet yelling, (if that makes sense), of two voices arguing with each other by the lockers outside the Glee classroom.

"Finn, I told you, I can't, I'm not going to L.A., you know this, I can't give up on my dreams," Rachel was heard saying sternly to him.

"But Rachel, it's a once in a life time opportunity, Puck thinks it'll be a great idea," Finn countered.

"And has he thought of a business plan? Has he thought about how he's going to advertise and prove that he's better than all the other pool companies out there? What about a backup job?"

"I, I don't know,"

"Finn I understand that L.A. is a place he wants to go, but it doesn't mean that you should just blindly follow,"

"Well how about following you? Aren't I just doing the same thing with you?"

"We made plans Finn, I made back-up plans for you in New York, we worked it out,"

"Look, I get that you're excited about NYADA and New York, but what about me? I mean, aren't you being that little bit selfish about this?"

"I've been wanting to go to New York since I was old enough to understand what having a dream meant Finn,"

"Yeah, but L.A. would have opportunities and I could support you,"

"I'm built for Broadway, I told you this, remember? New York is about the work you can do not what you've got done,"

"Rachel, I'm just, I feel that L.A. is the place to be and if we're just going to keep arguing about this, then maybe we're not going to work,"

There was a small pregnant pause before Rachel said, "If that's how you feel, then perhaps we really are not going to work out, I need New York, Finn, and something about that place is calling me, I can feel it, I am a bit psychic,"

I giggled silently in my head at that, Rachel and her claims that she's a bit psychic. She truly has no idea about that.

"Rach, look, L.A. has options, New York does not," Finn said.

"I told you Finn, New York is where I need to be, it's where I have to go, I'm sorry,"

"Then I guess I agree with you, we're not going to work out,"

"You seriously are going to pull back from me after I put so much time and effort to try and make this work? All the planning I did for you, and you just, you know what, fine, we're through then Finn, you can go claim to your friends that we're done, I can't keep doing this anymore, Quinn was right, you're just an anchor,"

"Quinn said what?"

"You're an anchor Finn and I just, I love you, I do, but maybe we need to grow up apart from each other,"

"Fine, we're done,"

And with that, I watched as he walked into the Glee room, unaware and uncaring it seems of the pain that had evidently shot across Rachel's face.

"Hey," I said to her as I walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Quinn," she said quietly.

"You'll be okay,"

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Don't be,"

"But you will get through this, okay, if the two of you were meant to be then you will be, just not yet,"

"I sure hope so,"

"You'll be okay,"

Rachel just nodded her head as she walked into the Glee room.

* * *

><p>After that day the year went by as it always did and people were starting to plan like crazy about what they wanted to do as the year drew closer to the end.<p>

Brittany already knew what she was doing next year. She was stuck for another year at McKinley because she wasn't passing her classes.

Rachel was going to New York with Kurt, the two of them qualified for NYADA. At least, Rachel did after the fiasco of her screwing up her first audition and then having Tina tell her to hunt Carmen Tibideaux and invite her to Nationals in Chicago, Kurt's going to try again when the new year started.  
>Finn was going to the Army, Puck decided to try L.A., as for me, I was going to go to Yale to study drama, but I ended up wanting to do religious history, art history, archaeology and anthropology, all that jazz, and I realised that UCLA had most of the courses I needed to study. So I decided to move to L.A. too.<p>

Puck and I were going to be roommates with the rule of 'You are not going anywhere near my lady parts'.

He laughed at that and said something along the lines of 'I'm sure you only want Berries near your lady parts'

"Berry," I had corrected him, I mean, I only wanted one Berry, but she's in New York and the likelihood of me seeing her again, nada.

Santana's decision however was what surprised me the most.

"I'm going to go into the Priesthood," Santana said to me one day as we were sitting at a Café having coffee.

"I never thought of you as someone who'd want to become a Priest or anything like that," I said to Santana with a small laugh.

"It's part of my penance, Q, it's something that I have been drawn to, and I don't know why," Santana said back to me.

"I didn't know that women could become Priests,"

"That's because they can't, I'm not officially a Priest by usual Catholic standards, I'm going to be part of another Order, it's almost like a secret society, women are ordained too, it's so I can help you Q, you know I can hear things that are in the Ethereal, and I can help you better as a Priest,"

"What about B?"

"She will probably stick with you, invent things, do your research and send you places, you know she loves that, and she has a good memory, and a vast knowledge of this crazy World,"

"I know, just, it's a hard life,"

"I know, but what can you do? You don't do as you're called, you're stuffed, if you do, you can expect to be miserable every now and then, but you will be better,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

* * *

><p>And that was it. The year was over and everyone who was due to leave had left.<p>

I liked University, I really did. There were so many things to learn, interesting people to meet. Things to do, and eventually I got work as a religious consultant for the LAPD, or at least one branch that deals with the more pseudo-science aspect of crimes.

I liked it, it gave me a chance to do what I could with the curse I had, plus make sure that I could keep "The Balance" in check.

I'm also a Lecturer at the University; I'm working towards my PhD and will soon be known as a Professor.

Puck ended up owning a Night Club that was only open to the supernatural world, the rule was that you weren't allowed to kill anyone and people had to be in peace there, which was fine by me.

Anyone who broke the rules would either be deported back to their hell hole, literally, or banned. Usually the prior as opposed to the latter.

Brittany came to live with me in the apartment I rent about a year after everyone had left, she had gone to MIT for Mathematics or something like that, but I think she got bored of it.

She dances mostly and teaches it when she can, but she also acquires things for me when needed and we work cases together that the police cannot handle.

Santana lives with the St. Joan of Arc Catholic Church which is in the same neighbourhood, her cover is that she offers advice on loss, but she also helps ghosts crossover or helps their loved one move on from the loss.

Finn died in service to the country during his tour of duty, and that was the last time I saw Rachel, at his funeral, but we didn't talk.

* * *

><p>About sixteen years have passed since we had all left High School.<p>

And I didn't know it yet, but this year, 2028, was going to be a year of trials and tribulations. I was going to experience a lot of things I wish I didn't have to, but to keep the world safe for another year, I don't seem to have much of a choice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Constantine, just this story - and I forgot this disclaimer in Chapter 2, oops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

January 28th, 2028.

This is the date that started it all.

I had received a phone call from Santana telling me to come to one of the Asian Towns.

"Hello," I said as I picked up the phone.

_"Q,"_ she said to me.

"Oh, hey S, how are you?"

_"I'm not bad, well, sort of, look, I've got a case for you,"_

"What?"

_"An exorcism,"_

"Can't you do those yourself?"

_"Something's not right about this one Q, I need you here, can you bring B along?"_

"No, she's out tracking down some things for me,"

_"Oh, okay,"_

"Where are you?"

_"331 Tallagoo Street, Asia Town, guess Trouty Mouth will be driving you,"_

"As always, he's my protégé, what do you expect?"

_"How long until you can get here?"_

"Traffic dependent, probably half an hour,"

_"Good, thanks Q, I think I'm in a bit over my head with this one,"_

I hung up the phone and thought it over; it must be bad if Santana couldn't handle it.

I walked towards the living room of the new apartment that I now shared with Sam and Brittany.

"Sammy, we have to go," I said as I tossed the car keys onto his chest.

"Ow, where?" he asked.

"Asia Town,"

"There's like a bunch of them, which one?"

"331 Tallagoo Street,"

"Oh, the Filipino area, cool, why?"

"We have a case,"

That got him interested as he put down his book on Witchcraft and its' History in the United States.

I laughed a bit. Samuel Evans, he's a year younger than me, or rather, he was in the year under me at school. He wanted to become my new protégé after I saved him from a half-breed hellbent on killing him. Funnily enough, it was actually one of the Angelic Half-Breeds.

I know right, I was surprised too; I managed to send that little shit back to Heaven, although I'm sure it probably went to Hell, trying to kill a human is a big no-no in both books, once you kill a human, you've stepped over the boundaries and messed with the balance, it's instant deportation when that happens.

* * *

><p>As we arrived at the apartment complex, I took in the sight of it.<p>

An area like this in the 'not that well off' part of Asia Town; it seemed likely that the majority of the people here would be incredibly religious due to their upbringing and need for a faith in God.

That usually is the outcome in most cases that I get. It's not always a demon possession; it was usually a sick child or mentally ill family member that needs emergency medical care that the family couldn't afford.

I took a long drag of my cigarette before I put it out on the ground and got out of the car.

"Hey, so, what shall I do?" Sam asked me.

"Wait here," I said.

"Yeah but,"

"Do as I say Sam,"

I could hear Sam huff angrily as he got back in the car and waited for me.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the complex and I was greeted by Santana.<p>

"You know you should really slow down on those," she said as I took out another cigarette and started to smoke it, but I just gave her a look.

She let out a sigh before saying, "I had to call you Q, when I couldn't pull it out, I just, look, let's just go,"

I didn't say anything as I followed her up the stairs and to the room that held the possessed person, passing many curious by-standers and a man I assumed was a relative who was being comforted while crying and wondering how his child could be possessed.

I shook my head, how this works is easy, humans are nothing but vessels and play things for the supernatural, and those who are weak-minded are usually the first ones to go, then it's the ones who are persuaded and allow those damn things in little by little.

I walked into the room as Santana waited outside, speaking Spanish to the people who could understand it and trying to calm them down, I hid the shock when I realised it was a teenage girl lying on the bed.

She was bound tightly so that she couldn't move.

I took a final drag of my cigarette and set it down on her dresser; walked up to the curtains and pulled them down, making the girl growl and squirm on the bed.

Ignoring her I took out my keychain of medallions, symbols that I knew disturbed or hurt different types and levels of demons and scrolled through them in the sunlight.

When I happened upon the symbol of the sun, the girl hissed in agony.

'Gotcha,' I thought to myself as I climbed on to the bed and hovered over her, kneeling enough so that I could inch closer to her head and say, "This is Quinn Fabray, asshole,"

The girl glared at me and hissed in Latin, _"We will kill you all,"_

"Whatever," I replied and pressed the symbol to her head.

She screamed and shook in agony, the demon on the inside was in pain, and I was glad for it, those bastards hurting innocent young ones deserved pain.

The screaming and shaking only took a couple of seconds and then the girls' skin seemed to return to an almost normal colour, and yet, something was off, I could feel it.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself as some of the discoloration moved, I put my head closer to the girl only to have what I realised was a soldier demon jump out trying to attack me. I punched it hard, "Mirror, I need a fucking mirror, NOW, about 3 feet high,"

Everyone panicked and started looking for a mirror as I got Santana in.

"What's wrong Q?" she asked.

"Soldier demon," I said.

"What? How's that?"

"No time to explain, help me move the bed towards the window,"

She didn't say anything as she did as I asked.

We pulled everything close the window away and I broke the window with a chair, "I'll pay for that," I said to the distraught mother.

I looked down and saw Sam with the car parked in the way, "Move the car Sam," I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back up at me, I knew he was pissed that he couldn't be here with me, but some things he just wasn't ready for.

"Move the damn car,"

I could tell he was muttering as he moved the car, I didn't see how far as he yelled back up, "There moved,"

I pulled out a cord from the walls and used it to make a make-shift rope pully.

Some men returned with a large mirror, I was pleased.

Santana instructed them to put it above my head.

"A bit higher," she told them as I gave the cord to one man.

"Here, tie this up, Santana, take it over the top," I said.

She did as asked.

"Okay, everyone, close your eyes," I said to them all, "And whatever you do, do NOT look,"

I moved to put my hands over the girls eyes and started the Latin exorcism incantation.

The girl struggled a bit under my grasped and I was getting annoyed that the stupid thing wasn't showing itself.

Suddenly one of the guys holding the mirror shrieked and dropped part of the mirror, screeching and scratching his head as his hair turned completely white.

"SHIT," I yelped as the girl broke one are free from the restraint and started to strangle me.

"Q?" Santana started.

"Don't look S,"

I struggled against the girl and put my hands over her eyes, waiting for the demon to show itself.

"C'mon, show yourself," I said as I struggled.

Finally the soldier demon finally emerge slowly and I smirked at it, "Smile pretty you vain prick,"

As I moved slightly I heard a bang against the mirror and knew that the demon was there, in that parallel world and it was out of the girl's body.

The girl sighed as she saw herself in the mirror.

"For your boss," I said as I flipped the demon off and it began to scream at me and hitting the mirror to pass through, "PULL IT S,"

She started pulling, but couldn't get enough weight behind it, so I jumped off the bed as quickly as I could and started pulling with her.

"Mother fucker," I groaned as Santana pulled the cord with me.

The other men holding the mirror tried their hardest not to freak out and look as the demon kept hitting the mirror.

As I pulled harder, I noticed one arm had made it through.

"FUCK!," I yelled as the window finally gave way and the mirror ended up being flipped into the air, twirled and fell to the ground.

As I fell onto the bedroom floor, I realised it had hit the car and shattered since I could hear Sam yelling profanities down below.

Instantly the girl took a deep breath and her skin finally healed properly, she was free.

When she noticed she was bound she started freaking out and her Mother finally could run in and comfort her.

I groaned as I got up and took the cigarette off the dresser and began smoking it again before walking out the door.

"Thank you," a woman said to me in broken English.

I looked at her.

"My daughter, thank you for saving her," she said to me.

I just nodded my head before saying, "This is Sister Maria's number, she's the Latina over there, it's so you can contact me about fixing your window,"

"Thank you," she said as she took the number and went back to her daughter.

I sighed as I finished my cigarette and looked for another one, growling in frustration when I realised that I was out.

"Q, you need to look at this," Santana said as she brought a drawing to me.

I frowned as I looked at it, "That's not, why?"

"I don't know, but you should take it,"

"Hmmm,"

"They won't mind Q,"

I clutched the rough drawing of the spear.

* * *

><p>As the two of us descended down the stairs I noticed that she took a swig of one of her drinks.<p>

"Going into more meetings S?" I asked.

"Alcohol keeps the voices out from time to time, you know this, and I need my sleep Q," she said back.

As we got to the entrance of the place I turned and looked at her, "S, that exorcism wasn't right,"

"I know,"

"A soldier demon, it's like they're getting more ballsy about breaking the rules and dipping the balance,"

"I know, we should check with B, see if she can make any sense of this,"

"I know, but I will need help from you too S, I know you hate listening to it, but can you listen to the ether for me?"

"Q, I,"

"Please S, if there's anything unusual, you have to tell me,"

Santana sighed, "Because it's you Q, okay,"

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great,"

* * *

><p>As we got outside, we could hear Sam angrily banging on the hood of the car, trying to get rid of all the glass.<p>

"I told you to move the car," I smirked at him as Santana started to laugh.

"You should have told me you were going to drop a three hundred pound mirror with a pissed off demon in it Quinn," Sam muttered angrily as we all got into the car.

"Sorry Sam,"

"Seriously, the car could have been damaged and then what?"

"The mirror wasn't three hundred pounds, okay, you're fine and the car is fine,"

He just gave me a small sigh as he started to drive us back to our neighbourhood.

"You ever think of it Quinn that if you and Santana just told me and trained me more that I could actually help you guys out better? I mean, all I do is read," he said.

I just shot him a look.

"No, of course it's a no," he said back.

"There are just something you aren't ready for Trouty Mouth," Santana said.

"How can I ever be ready if you guys never let me join?"

"You have to pick up Brittany some time tomorrow," I said, changing the subject.

He just sighed.

"Hey, drop me off at the Church," Santana said.

"Yes, yes, I know where I'm going," he said in a grumpy tone before muttering, "I'm a fucking taxi driver,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, there we go, Three Chapters and Prologue in a couple of days, I'm pretty happy about that.

I hope that those of you who are following this story one way or another are enjoying it.  
>I may slow down on updating the story because I do work, but we shall see ay.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 4:**

It was about three in the morning when a coughing fit roused me from my rest.

I ran as quickly as I could to my bathroom and spat my bloodied saliva into the sink.

This was not good.

"Q, we should really go to the hospital," Sam said as he approached the bathroom door.

"No Sammy, I'm fine," I started.

"No you're not, Q, you're one of my best friends, suck up your pride and let me help you, you've been getting worse, okay,"

I sighed, he was right, "Okay, let me get dress and let's go, Tina should be there, she helped the last time,"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the hospital, I was fortunate enough that Tina could see me straight away.<p>

I got my x-rays done then waited as the results came back.

I must have dozed off because Sam had whacked my arm to wake me up, Tina was standing in front of me with a grave look on her face.

"This can't be good," I muttered.

"It's not," she said, "Follow me Quinn,"

"Q?" Sam started.

"Wait for me at the car Sam, I have a feeling I'm going to want to go home after this," I said.

He just nodded his head.

"Oh, and," I started and didn't finish.

"Brittany gets in at ten tomorrow, yes, I know, I need rest before I pick her up," he said as he went out and to the car.

I smiled a little as I watched his retreating form and then followed Tina to one of the X-Ray rooms.

As she popped the X-Rays up on the wall, I saw all of them, white looking smudges over my lungs.

I have a form of lung cancer.

"Oh shit," I muttered, I knew what they were, "Of all the things I've done, all the things I've seen, things people have never even heard of and I'm going to be done away by this," I say holding up my cigarette.

"You wouldn't be the first person Q," Tina said, "You do smoke at least thirty of those a day,"

"C'mon Tina, you saved me before,"

"I was an Intern then, but that is beside the point, this is aggressive Q, twelve years ago you didn't even want to be here and now you don't want to leave,"

I ignored her and lit the cigarette that was in my hand.

"Yeah that's a great idea," she said to me, "Quinn, you should prepare,"

I shot her a look before saying, "No need Tina, I already know where I'm going,"

Tina just looked at me.

"Thanks for trying anyway T," I said as I walked out the door and towards the elevator.

As I got the elevator, still smoking, I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hold the elevator, going down," she said to us.

"Not if I can help it," I said as nonchalant as I could before I realised who I was looking at as the door closed.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, now enters Rachel.

I apologise for the chapter being short, but there was no way I could extend the scene as I wanted, and since this all from Quinn's point of view, there's not much else you will see beyond her point of view.

And yes, for those who did not know, this will eventually have a Faberry relationship in it, but they will be colleges first.  
>(Brittana is obviously already established, I apologise for not saying all this earlier).<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm not going to bother with disclaimers as I put them at the beginning of every story I write/wrote and to keep writing them for each chapter is monotonous.  
>Also, I have gone over a couple of fics (including this one) and noticed that I have a couple of grammar errors andor missing words, I apologise for those, maybe it's just me being over pedantic about my work, but I always stare at them going... "Grrr, I read this story X number of times to make sure it was correct, how'd I not notice this?"  
>So apologise for that, I will try and not make errors (or so many errors) in the future.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

I woke up the next day and realised that Sam had already left to pick Brittany up.

Opening the curtains I then turned on some music and lit a cigarette and relaxed as I enjoyed the music drifting through the room.

A door opened and I looked over and saw Brittany walk in.

"Hey Q," she said with a smile as I smiled back, put the cigarette out and went to hug her.

"It's good to see you B," I said.

"So you get that big case you always wanted? You know, the mother-load, the big score?"

"Humour me," I laughed as I pointed back at the table, "Welcome home present,"

She smiled as she picked up the duck plushie and gave it a squeeze making it quack at her.

"Oh, this is awesome, thank you," she said hugging it, "So, how have you been Q?"

I gave her a look, "So what's new?" I said as she popped a large pack of cigarettes in front of me.

"Right, well, I have some bullet shavings from the attempted assassination on the Pope, blessed holy water bombs from the River Jordan, oh and an Amityville Screech Beetle,"

I smirked as I shook the package and the beetle inside gave a loud shriek making me laugh.

"Yeah it's funny to you but to the fallen it's like nails on a chalk board," she said to me.

"I never could understand why you liked bugs too B," I said.

"I just like them, they're interesting,"

I nodded my head as I put it down and picked up an item she just put on the table.

"Hey, be careful with that, it's Dragon's Breath," she said to me.

"Seriously? I thought you couldn't get these anymore," I said in amazement.

"Well, I know someone who knows someone, you know,"

"You're amazing B,"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah,"

I made sure we had enough room before pushing the trigger. There was a loud roar as furious flames erupted from the long device, I smiled at this.

"So, what really is happening Q?" she asked as I put the things down.

"I pulled a soldier demon out of a little girl yesterday, it looked like it was trying to come through to our plane," I said.

"No that can't be right, we're playthings to them Quinn, finger puppets, not doorways or portals,"

"I know, if I didn't see it for myself, I would have never believed it either,"

"They can possess the weak-minded or work through us, but, well, not come through us,"

"Check the scrolls again for me, please,"

"I will Q, anything else?"

"You wouldn't happen to have cough…"

"On the house," she said with a smile as she handed me cough medicine.

* * *

><p>Later that day the weather surprisingly turned to the worse and it started to rain.<p>

I received a phone call from Santana, surprisingly.

Brittany had picked up the phone first though.

"Hello?" she started, "Oh my god, hey S how are you baby?"

I listened in to the conversation; I was always saddened that Santana became a Priest in some sense because Brittany and her could never marry now.

"I had a good trip, yeah, yes, of course, yeah she's here, she's looking at me, of course S, all the time, sex with Quinn is fantastic," Brittany continued and laughed at my aghast face, "Yep, she's turning red, okay I'll hand her the phone, it's for you Q,"

"Hey S," I said in an annoyed tone.

Santana was laughing on the other end, _"I couldn't help it Q, I had to make her say it,"_

"Ha ha, I'm laughing so hard, anyway, is there a reason you called?"

_"Oh right, yes, Kitty's here, she really wants to talk to you,"_

"About what?"

_"I don't know, but she said it's important and you'll really want to talk to her,"_

"Okay, I'll get Sam to drop me off,"

I hung up the phone and called Sam.

* * *

><p>Before I could exit the car outside the Church, Sam turned and looked at me, "So tell me Q, how long do I keep just running you around and be your slave as opposed to doing stuff with you?"<p>

"You're not my slave Sam, you're my very appreciated apprentice, like Tonto or Robin, or that skinny fellow with the fat friend," I said.

"Right, so, why don't I apprentice something other than driving?"

I didn't say anything as I exited the car and entered the Church.

Inside I could see the paintings on the walls and the stations of the cross, I walked down the hallways and came to the Library where I could see Kitty and Santana talking by the fire place.

Santana didn't look happy, but maintained her cool.

A young man came up and talked to me.

"Can I help you Miss Fabray?" he asked.

"I'm here to see her," I said pointing in front of me.

"And you Miss?"

I turned and noticed with surprise that Rachel was standing next to me.

"I have to see her too, it's important," she said not really looking at me.

"Hey first come first served," I said.

"I see some things don't ever change with you Quinn," she said looking up at me.

"I don't really care what you have to say on that matter Berry,"

The young priest looked back and saw that the conversation between Kitty and Santana had finished, I started walking over to them as did Rachel.

I veered off to the left as Rachel went to greet a surprised Santana on the right.

"Kitty, you wanted to see me?" I stated at the former Cheerio standing in front of me, though she had a suit on and a smirk on her face.

"Gabriel, actually," she said, "Kitty's just a name I use to get by,"

I used my sight and realised she was really a half-breed Angel, her wings were spread out well, "Figures, you're a fucking half-breed,"

"Language Fabray, you're in a church," she scolded in a playful manner back.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I'm here to advise you and keep my all-seeing eye on you,"

"Oh, why?" I asked as I heard Rachel and Santana talking quietly but furiously behind the shelves.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Santana said as she hugged the brunette and walked away.

I wondered what was going on but decided I'd talk to Santana later about it.

"You're still trying to buy your way into Heaven," Kitty said.

"Yeah, so?" I said, "There has been an increasing number of soul trafficking lately, and you know what, if I can, I'd like to have an extension, other Angelics have promised as such before,"

"You know it doesn't work that way,"

"What about the millions I've sent back? That alone should guarantee me entrance to the Kingdom,"

"As I said, that's not how it works,"

"Haven't I served Him enough? What does He want anyway?"

"The usual Quinn, and you should remember that, self-sacrifice, belief,"

"Hey I believe enough okay,"  
>"No, you know and that's a big difference, you've seen,"<p>

"I never asked to see, I was born with this, this curse, I never wanted it,"

"A gift Quinn, one that you've used on selfish endeavours,"

"I pulled a soldier demon out of a child; who is that for exactly?"

"Everything you've done you've only ever done for yourself to earn your way back into His Grace,"

"Impossible rules and regulations, who goes up and who goes down, and why," I said angrily as I picked up the Bible and let it drop heavily onto the table in front of us, letting the thud echo loudly in the Library, "You would never understand what this feels like, you should be the one who goes to hell, half-breed,"

I sat down on the chair behind me before asking, "Why me Kitty? Why? Why can't I be at peace? It's personal isn't it?"

Kitty just looked at me.

"Was it because I didn't go to Church often enough? Or I didn't pray enough? Or put enough into the collection plate? Or was it because I fell in love with the wrong gender? What did I do?" I asked, desperate, annoyed.

Kitty looked at me before walking over to me and said, "You're going to die young because you smoked thirty cigarettes a day since you were sixteen, and you're going to go to Hell because of the life you took, in other words, you're fucked,"

And with that, she disappeared.

I sighed angrily as I walk through the Church, Rachel had already walked in front of me and was standing outside in the rain waiting for her ride I assumed.

"At least it's nice out, He always did have a rotten sense of humour," I said sarcastically as I lit a cigarette, "And His punch lines are killers,"

I walked away as I heard Sam yell after me, but I ignored him, I need peace, I needed to think.

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed since I spoke with Kitty in the Church and I was famished, so I stopped by the gas station and bought some food.<p>

I looked up and saw an almost ironic billboard that said _'Your time is running out'_ before it said _'To buy a new car'_

I ate the food as quickly as I could before taking a sip of the medicine Brittany had given me.

But it worked slowly as I was brought to my knees by a violent cough.

"Hey buddy, got a light?" a raspy voice said to me.

Something was off about this, I used my sense and realise who was standing next to me.

I reached slowly into my pocket and picked up the Screech Beetle but before I could shake it, I was hit really hard in the face by the creature disguised as a man.

"You should have learnt to mind your own damn business exorcist," the Vermin Demon said as it lunged at me.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey all, so I just finished another Fanfic that I wrote and decided that I'd try and dedicate myself to getting my stories done one at a time so that I can be as dedicated as the fics deserve, although, with that being said, I might write another fic at the same times as this one.  
>Anyway, we'll see.<strong><br>Enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

I fell to the ground with a thud, god damn that hurt like hell. Excuse the pun.

The damn thing kept attacking me and tried to strangle me, luckily enough I managed to hit the Screech Beetle box I had dropped on the floor.

The Vermin Demon screeched in pain as I got up, picked up the box and shook it harder, the Vermin Demon fell apart as the flies that made its body flew around me. Trying to blind side me as it swarmed around.

I punched it in the face again and again as I shook the box and ran onto the road amidst the blaring horns of angry motorists.

I could see the demon chase after me, intent on killing me.

I smirked, those things can be so fucking short sighted.

Just before the demon could get me, a car smashed into its' body and got rid of it. I walked away like nothing happened, clearing my suit jacket and stamping on any extra bugs on the way.

I then rang Sam and asked him to drop me off at the bar off the corner from the Church on Main St.

When he saw the sign he was excited, "Quinn you're going to see Midnite aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" I said as I took a drag of my cigarette.

"Midnite is like superman, he has powers and he swore himself to neutrality, please Q, you gotta let me come in,"

"Relax Sam, it's just a bar,"

"Just a bar? Q, you don't get it, Midnite is like a legend, not just anyone gets to see him,"

"So?"

"Q, please, get me into this bar,"

"Sure you can get in,"

"Really?"

"If you can get in,"

"What hell does that mean?"

I ignored him as I put out the cigarette and ran down the stairs of the night club.

The beefy bouncer who was there held up a tarot card as I walked up to him, "Two frogs on a bench," I said as he let me through.

I heard Sam behind me, "Two frogs on a bench, wait, I'm with her, I'm, QUINN? I'm with her,"

But I didn't hear more.

See I would let Sam come with me, but he's still too new at this, even if he's been working with me for years, Christ, the guy was still a Pizza Delivery Boy during the day when he didn't work for me, and the only reason I don't get him to pay rent is because he helps drive me around as well as research.

But this bar, this place, it would damn him. The half breeds and the supernatural that come here would devour him, even if they didn't mean to.

I walked through the dark club that had its' special red lighting going. The creatures around me cringed as they saw me go past, but I didn't care.

If they didn't fuck up, they'd have nothing to worry about.

I watched as a half-breed Angel and a half-breed demon were entangled with each other and making out. How that angel girl could make out with that demon girl I wouldn't know. Demon's weren't good, I suppose I am biased, there are some who are trying to work their way back.

Anyway, I kept walking through the club until I got to Puck's door.

I opened it just as a half breed demon walked out.

"Sup Q, long time no see," Puck said as I grabbed a chair and sat down, "Looking good, didn't know you'd wear suits all the time now, suppose it works, liked the dresses better though,"

"Whatever," I said as I looked at him.

"So, any relics and shit for me?"

"Nope, not today,"

"Forgeries on the low huh?"

"Shut up, I thought it was authentic,"

"Can't believe you got one pulled over you Q, you're usually good at this,"

"I am, guess I've been, distracted,"

"Yeah, health not good huh?"

"No,"

"How long?"

"I don't know, few months to a year probably,"

"Damn Q, but you brought it on yourself, smoking that shit all the time,"

"You smoke cigars,"

"Not as much as you smoke cigarettes Q, I enjoy one once in a while, thought I heard thunder last night, Satan must be excited about you, you're the one soul he'd come up and get,"

"I know Puck,"

"So, what do you need?"

"A demon just attacked me out in the open,"

"They don't like you Q, you've deport a shit load of them, plus one Angel to hell,"

"I don't mean some pissed off half-breed, I meant a full-fledged demon, here, on our plane,"

"That's not possible Q, they can't cross over here, it's forbidden,"

"I know how it sounds Puck, yesterday I had to pull a soldier demon out of a little girl,"

Puck paused as he looked at me.

"Something is going on Puck, something big, this isn't normal, I need to use the chair," I finished.

He just stared at me before saying, "I swore myself to neutrality Q, you know this, besides, Angels stay in Heaven, Demons in Hell, like all the original powers do,"

"I don't need a history lesson Puck, I need to use the chair, something is going down, something big, I need to know what,"

"Q, the balance is intact, okay, I can't tip it by helping you,"

"Back in the day Puck, you would have been all over this, you were the magical Jewish badass and I,"

"You are the daughter of John Constantine, the one and only, not that he knows of your existence, but that's probably for the best,"

"I need the chair Puck, something is going down,"

"Oooh, spooky," a slimy voice said behind me and I turned and saw Sebastian Smythe behind me, the fucking half-bred demon, "Just the way you say it Quinn, it's so, shivering,"

"Sebastian," I snarled.

"Just seeing you like this, dressed in a black suit and tie like a man Quinn, must say didn't see you as a carpet muncher, but hey, you do know how to make someone's night,"

"How about I make your night asshole? You fucking stereotyping bastard," I said as I walked up to him and reached for my Bible.

"HEY, You Know the Rules Q, while here you will abide by them," Puck said angrily as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Hey Quinnie, I heard you were coming down, fresh meat, hmmm, finger licking good," Sebastian said with smirk.

"Get the fuck out of my face before I deck you," I hissed back.

"Q, out, I have a meeting," Puck said.

I was about to tell Puck to shove his dick up Sebastian's ass for all I cared, but all I could do was cough as I felt the coughing take over me.

"What's that? I didn't catch you," Sebastian teased me sarcastically.

I walked out coughing as I heard Puck say to him, "Shut your fucking mouth Smythe, you're here for business nothing else, in a fight, I'd back Q over you, now let's get to business so I can kick you out,"

I didn't hear more as I raced out of the club.

* * *

><p>As Sam took me home, he asked if it was okay for him to go out clubbing for the night, I said yes, as he went out I lit a cigarette at the table and trapped a spider under the glass and blew some smoke in with it.<p>

"Welcome to my World," I said sarcastically as a knocking was heard on my door.

I opened it cautiously and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hi Quinn, I need to talk to you," she said.

This night was getting interesting.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Berry, how'd you know I live here?" I asked as I watched her eye the religious carvings on my door frame and the ones that evidently ran around the house in places that needed them.

"I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but, I've heard your name around the precinct," Rachel started.

"Precinct? What trouble did you get yourself into Berry?" I jeered at her.

"Can I please come in?"

"No,"

"It wasn't a pleasant request," she said showing me her Cop Badge, that surprised me a bit.

"Always a catch, fine, come in," I said as I opened the door for her and let her in.

She looked around the place, "Nice place," she said.

"Well, when you become a Professor, they tend to give you a nice salary, eventually, I also,"

"Consult with the Police Department when things get weird or has a religious aspect to it, I know, it's how I found you,"

"I see, so, a badge,"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to Broadway?" I asked.

"Obviously, I didn't hack it, it just didn't feel right," Rachel said.

"Why a cop?"

"I don't know, it was like I was drawn there, like I was meant to take that job, I don't know why,"

"I see, so, what do you want?"

"I, there was a girl murdered the other day,"

"So?"

"She was close to me,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Thanks, she was a patient in Ward Nine, she was seen jumping off the roof,"

"I thought you said she was murdered,"

"I think she was,"

"How so? I mean seriously, Ward Nine? That's the mental ward,"

"I know how it sounds Quinn, but I believe something made her jump,

"Yeah, because what mental patient wouldn't jump, I mean that's just crazy,"

"Quinn, please,"

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for certain things these days and I have a crap way of dealing,"

Rachel nodded her head before saying, "Look, I only just got to know this girl, and she was great, for the most part, but recently she's been talking about Angels and Demons and the Supernatural, now I know the circles you've travelled in, I know that you've studied on these things like demonology and the supernatural, and I need help Quinn, I think someone brain washed her or forced her to jump,"

"Sounds like you have theory going," I said to her as I relaxed on the chair.

"I just, I thought you might be able to point me in the right direction,"

"I can," I said as I pointed at the door.

"Please Quinn, that girl was a devout Catholic, she wouldn't do this," Rachel started, "If she did,"

"Her soul would go straight to Hell, where she'd be ripped apart again and again in brutal screaming agony for all eternity, that about it?"

Rachel just stared at me, her eyes were slightly glassy, _'Hmmm, this girl must mean more to her than she's implying,'_ I thought to myself.

"Please Quinn," she said softly.

I just pointed at the door.

"God damn you," she said as she moved the glass off the spider and walked away.

_"He already did,'_ I thought to myself as I took a sip of whiskey and heard her slamming the door on her way out of my apartment.

I sighed as I put my glass down, but then felt that something was wrong. I looked out of my curtains and noticed something that shouldn't be there, shit, what the hell are those things doing here?

Sepulvites. They were demons that had wings, they looked similar to the soldier demons, they had no top part of their head, something about how they had no mind to think for themselves, they had wings and no bottom legs, they had to bear the agony of constant flight.

And oh shit, they were after Rachel, I could see it. I raced outside so I could get to her as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Outside, I saw Rachel not too far from me.<p>

"Berry," I said as I caught up to her.

"What?" she asked as she kept walking.

"Say I believe you,"

"Yes,"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Say I told you that God and the Devil made a wager, kind of a bet on the souls of humankind?"

"I'd tell you to go back on the meds,"

"Humour me,"

"Okay,"

"No direct contact with humans, that'd be the rule, just influences to see who would win,"

"Fine, I'm humouring you," Rachel said as she got to her car, "Why?"

"Who knows, maybe for the fun of it all,"

"Oh, so it's fun when a man beats his wife to death, it's fun when a woman drowns her baby in a bathtub, it's fun when a sick man rapes and kills an innocent girl, and you expect me to believe that it's all the devil's fault? It's people Quinn, people that are responsible for their actions,"

"And you are right, humans are capable of doing horrible and nasty things, but sometimes something comes along and they're given that push to do so,"

"Well this has been educational, but I don't believe in the devil,"

"You should because he believes in you,"

I could tell Rachel was about to say something back, but all of a sudden the lights started to flicker and go weird.

Rachel looked up as I took her hand in mine and lead her across the road and towards the religious shop that happened to be there.

"What the hell?" Rachel started as she heard her car lock as I lead her away.

The street started to darken as all the lights started to close one after another to get towards us.

"Power outage?" Rachel asked.

"Not likely, stay close to me, okay,"

"Okay, what's that sound?"

"Wings,"

"Of what?"

"Something that's not supposed to be here," I finished as I wrapped the piece of Moses Shroud around my hand as Rachel drew her gun, "That's not going to help you,"

"It makes me feel better,"

I smirked as I saw the last of the light fade. I lit the lighter getting ready to put flames on to the shroud.

"Close your eyes," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Suit yourself,"

When the wings were close enough I lit the shroud and saw them all, all those damn demons trying to come close, the flame burst against them, burning each and every one of them in a screaming mass until none were left.

When they were all gone, the lights came back and Rachel was heard coughing.

"Demons stay in hell huh, Puck?" I said to myself, "Tell them that,"

As Rachel stood up coughing and clearing her lungs, I lit another cigarette and said to her, "Don't worry, it happens to everyone the first time, it's sulphur, you'll get used to it,"

"What the hell were they?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Demons, scavengers of the damn,"

"No, no, that can't, no, not possible,"

"Yeah, and I don't think they were after me,"

I could see Rachel stare at me intently.

"You really believe your friend wouldn't commit suicide," I stated rather than asked.

"Isabel, no, not in a million years," Rachel said strongly.

"Well let's see then, let's see if she's in Hell," I said as a bus drove behind me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

On the way to her apartment, Rachel was trying to say something but couldn't seem to get it out.

"You can ask whatever it is you want to ask," I said to her finally.

"Sorry, it's just that, it has been years since we've talked," Rachel said to me.

"Yeah, it has been, you been good?"

"Yeah, I mean after losing Finn I felt kinda lost, but I picked myself back up and continued Broadway, but,"

"But?"

"I don't know, it was like, all of a sudden it didn't make sense, it was so strange, my whole life was about Broadway and I just found it odd that one day I woke up and thought to myself, I want to be a cop, a detective, and that drive, it just pushed me,"

"I'm surprised,"

"Me too, I mean, look at you, what's with wearing the men's suit and tie? I mean you look great either way, you always look great, but really?"

"You're wearing a suit…sorta,"

"I'm wearing a woman's suit, it's trendy, but you, you're in another field,"

"I just like it,"

"You look good,"

"Thanks,"

"So, you gonna add a fedora any time soon?"

I laughed at that, "No, I can't run with a hat on my head,"

Rachel laughed back, "So, a Professor huh?"

"Yeah, acting and drama didn't pull me in as much as it could have, I just liked what I did and now I can make a difference, of sorts,"

"You sure smoke a lot though,"

"Yeah, stress and then I just couldn't stop,"

"You should,"

"It's too late for me Rachel,"

"What?"

"The day we saw each other in the hospital, Sam had just driven me to there because I had a bad coughing fit, Tina works there as a Doctor now,"

"I didn't know that, sorry, go on,"

"I have terminal lung cancer Rachel, I have a few months to a year, tops,"

Rachel looked at me as we stopped at the red lights, her eyes portrayed a sadness I had only ever seen once and that was when we went to honour our fallen friend Finn.

"Sorry, that was kinda big to drop on you," I said to her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn," she said to me.

"Don't be, I made my choice,"

"Oh, we're here," she said as she drove into the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room, it was simple, nice, but simple, it had a Rachel-ness to it, there were a few photos here and there, one from Glee Club years ago, the latest were all her friends and her fathers.<p>

"You parents aged gracefully," I said.

"Yeah, that picture was of them in Egypt, I wanted to go, but I was in Police Academy at the time," she answered.

"Hey, so, I know this will sound strange, but I need a deep oven dish filled up with water,"

"Okay?"

"Just please, oh, and do you have any of your friend's stuff?"

"Yeah, a boxful, and the cat,"

"The cat?"

"Yeah, oh, was the water supposed to be hot or cold?"

"Doesn't matter, just put it in front of the chair,"

She did as I asked.

I sat down on the chair and asked her to pass me the cat.

"Be careful with Duck," Rachel said to me as I looked at her.

"Duck?" I said, amused.

"Oh, you think that's weird,"

I laughed at her as I put my feet into the water.

She stared at me strangely, "So, don't we need a circle or candles?" she asked.

"No, you have any?" I asked back.

She gave me a look that said she didn't approve of my sarcasm.

"Okay, cats are good, half in half out anyway," I said to her, "Oh, and Rachel, I need you to be outside,"

"What?" she started.

"Please, it's important,"

She sighed as she got up and walked out of the room.

"The apartment," I added.

"Fine," she said as she walked out and shut the door.

"I hate this part," I muttered to myself as I stared into the cat's eyes, concentrating hard as I muttered the incantation to open the doorway between this plane and Hell's plane, "Ego, por, sit, perum,"

And that's when I felt the familiar rush and sound of crossing between this plane and Hell's, the water at my feet began to bubble and the heat started to rush at me, and pretty soon, I felt that I had arrived in Hell.

I got up from the seat and noticed everything structured the same as L.A., remember how I told you that Hell (and Heaven), are behind every glass window and every door? Well, it's pretty much what it means. The structure of Hell is the structure of Earth, its reflection, where you die is where you "wake up" in Hell (or Heaven's) equivalent. Or rather where you cross over.

So right now I was in Rachel's version of her apartment in Hell.

The whole place is as you'd expect, fiery, hot and the smell of burning and rotting flesh fills the air as sulphur burns with it. Blowing it's wind so hard through that it bites your skin (even if you're in your spiritual or soul body, it still hurts, how else do you think the Hellspawn torture us?). The buildings are damaged and crumbling in places and other spots are burnt badly. And in some places, the fire burns eternally.

The screaming of the damned that haunt me still, that's a sound I will never be able to get rid of. The despair, the agony and the knowledge I have that I will never be able to free them, I could hear them below me.

The only thing I did get used to was travelling between Earth and Hell, and getting used to the smell over time of having to go in and out of the place. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but some of the lexicon's I have, some of the items I've managed to "acquire" came straight from Satan's playground.  
>How it fully works I do not know, but a part of me is glad it does, I managed to acquire quite a few things for my research and for helping me defeat out of hand supernatural. Plus, I'm glad that I could travel and keep my clothes and whatever I have on me, and vice versa when I get back to Earth's plane. It'd be rather embarrassing to walk around naked.<p>

Anyway, I also managed to get some of the weapon parts I needed to make sure exorcisms or deportations of the misbehaving half-breeds work very well, plus, like I said before, even if at times I don't believe it, there are demons who are willing to work their way into God's graces again, it's kinda stupid though, some demons have decided to hide in the most obvious place to escape from their boss.

I exited the apartment, I made sure I had a Holy Water bomb vial handy as I climbed through the place. I pulled my suit jacket over to adjust it as I kept walking.

Duck didn't come along because I only needed him as an item to locate Isabel. It is my soul that crosses over, it's why time stops in the real world, when I smash that holy water bomb onto my chest, I will be transported back to my body in Rachel's apartment.

The reason why I couldn't let Rachel be in the same apartment, interference, that, and it would be harsh when I came back.

I walked around for a while, looking, I noticed the soldier demon's sniffing the air and catching on to my scent, I had to hurry.

I looked around and noticed a brunette girl standing on a ledge, that had to be her, that had to be Isabel.

I started running towards her, "Isabel," I called out.

"Quinn Fabray," she said softly as she turned to look at me.

I nearly froze, _'What the HELL?'_ I thought to myself as I ran, she turned away from me and tore off her paper medical bracelet.

The demons were snarling behind me as I started running faster so I could catch the bracelet as it blew in the wind, and to get away from the demons that were gaining on me.

I noticed a symbol was on her arm, it looked like a target, or rather, a circle that had a plus through it. The centre of the plus was directly in the middle of the circle.

I could see a tear fall from her face as she fell, I heard a demon catch her with a snarl and dragged her to the pit where she was going to be tortured.

I started sprinting faster and as I got to the edge, I jumped high and caught the bracelet, and just as I did, I smashed the vial against my chest before those demons could get me.

When I came to I was back in my physical body on Earth's plane, Duck ran away from me and I coughed loudly and called for Rachel, "Rachel,"

I heard her open the door.

"Oh my god, Jesus, Quinn," she said as she caught up to me, she could see the steam from crossing back rising from my suit as it dried.

"Twins," I said.

"What?" she asked in shock as she looked at me.

"Twins, you had a twin?" I coughed as steam rose from me.

"How'd you know that?"

"She killed herself,"

"Quinn?" she said as she put her hands on my face.

"She killed herself, and she's damned for it," I said as I held out the medical bracelet for Rachel to see, on it it said 'Isabel Corcaran'.

Rachel took the medical bracelet from me as I saw tears fall from her face.

"How is this possible?" she asked me.

"I need to eat," was all I said as we returned to a silence.

* * *

><p>As we went to a small food shop, I ordered some eggs and bacon as I got a call from Santana.<p>

"Hey S, what's up?" I asked.

_"Q,"_ she started and she sounded like she was trembling.

"What's going on S?"

_"I found Rachel, she's dead Q, in the morgue, and she has that symbol on her arm that I saw appear on the Asian girl we, well you, exorcise,"_

"Rachel's alive S, she's sitting next to me,"

_"What?"_

"She has a twin, Isabel Corcoran,"

_"Wait,"_ I could tell Santana went to check the tag again, _"Oh shit you're right,"_

"S, you're like a Priest now, you're not allowed to swear,"

_"Oh right, anyway, Q, I've been listening in to the ether, something big is going down, but the voices are garbled, it's like they're talking all at once so people won't be able to hear the whole thing, I'm sorry I couldn't find out more, but I can tell you something influenced her to jump, I heard his voice, it was sinister Q, I don't know who it was, but it was someone, and it was probably a half-breed,"_

"Would explain why she's in Hell, if it was a human, it'd be more understandable,"

_"Oh god, she's in Hell? That sucks Q,"_

"It does, look, I'm starving, I just came back,"

_"Say no more, I'm sorry I couldn't help more Q,"_

"You helped plenty, thanks for going through the ether, I know you hate it,"

Santana hung up the phone as I did.

My food arrived and I started eating.

"So, I better start explaining," I said as I started to eat and Rachel drank her coke next to me, giving me her full attention.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Mention of cutting of some nature in this scene - just a heads up.

Hope you will enjoy Chapter 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

"When I was a kid I could see things that no one else could," I started, "Things that I shouldn't have seen and that humans aren't supposed to see,"

"Okay," Rachel said as she looked at me.

"My parents were normal, I had an Aunt at one stage who started to teach me things about the supernatural world, but Russel put a stop to it,"

Rachel just looked at me.

"And they did what any parents would do, they made it worse," I finished.

"What did they do?" she asked me.

"Sent me to a Mental Hospital, they stopped short of electro shock therapy, but truth be told when you get told you're crazy long enough, you start believing it, and the more you believe it, the more you look for a way out,"

"Oh my god, you tried to kill yourself,"

"I didn't try anything,"

"What do you mean?"

"Two minutes, that's how long I was officially dead for, see time stops when you crossover, but two minutes in Hell is a lifetime, one I wish I didn't have to revisit or remember, and when I came back I knew that what I could see was real, that Heaven and Hell were behind every door, every window, every wall, a world behind a world, and we're smacked in the fucking middle like some playground or territory to fight over,"

"Okay, I see,"

"Now there are beings that exist, take Kitty for example,"

"Kitty?"

"Kitty Wilde, a girl who used to treat Brittany like shit when we left, she was the one I was talking to in the Church, her real name is Gabriel, but she is not the same Gabriel from the Bible," I said to Rachel as I ate some eggs.

"Oh?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Full blooded Angels and Demons are no longer allowed to cross onto our plane, but, in order to make sure humanity will still have some sort of guide, they have the influence peddlers, they can only whisper in our ears, but a single word can give you courage or turn your favourite pleasure into your worst nightmare,"

"And what are these creatures?"

"They are known as Half-Breeds, that's what Kitty is, so is Sebastian, you remember him?"

"Yes,"

"He's a half-demon,"

"Figures, but I want to know why? What's the point?"

"Like I told you, God and the Devil made a wager, no more interfering, and because full blooded Angels and Demons are too powerful, too influential, they had to have an in-between, so we have those half-breeds that walk among and beside us, there are those with the demon's touch and those who are part angel, they call it 'The Balance', I call it 'Hypocritical Bullshit',"

"I see, so, how do you fit in in all this?"

"I make sure the Balance is maintained, I make sure that the Half-Breeds don't over step their mark, or I send them back to where they came from,"

"Oh,"

"I don't get them all, but I'm hoping to save up, for my, retirement,"

"I don't understand,"

"I'm a suicide Rachel, when I die the rules say there's only one place I go,"

"You're trying to buy your way into Heaven?"

"What would you do if you were sent to a prison where half the inmates were sent there by you?"

Rachel paused for a moment then looked at me and said, "I guess God has a plan for everyone,"

"Rach, God's no one but a kid with a magnifying glass on an Ant Farm, that's it, He's not planning anything,"

"I don't believe that, I believe there is a reason why you have the gift you have,"

"Well I can't believe that,"

But before Rachel could counter me her phone rang. She answered it before she looked at me, "There was a death Quinn, I, you need to come with me,"

"Can I eat finished first?"

"Sure,"

* * *

><p>When we got to the liquor store, I heard one of the other officers tell Rachel, "CCTV Camera's caught this guy running like a mad man, screaming about something, and he came into this store and drowned himself in alcohol in under a minute, he could have been a member from my fraternity,"<p>

"Q," a voice said next to me.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Q, you may not want to go in there,"

"Why?"

"What the hell is she doing here? This isn't some religious mumbo jumbo," another officer said.

"She's with me and you will cool it," Rachel said sternly as the cop shut up.

I looked into the shop and saw the last person I expected. Russel.

"What the?" I started.

"He was going through like a crazy man," Santana said, "Clerk said he started carving that symbol into his arm after he started drinking himself to death,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

I looked down at the body of my deceased Father and sighed. I knew I should have felt sadder about his passing, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

I looked over at his arm and frowned.

"What is it Q?" Santana asked.

I didn't say anything as I picked up an ice cube from the ground and cleaned his arm before I pushed a cloth onto the symbol he had cut into his arm.

"Doesn't this look familiar S?" I asked.

"Ay dios mio," she said, "That girl from the apartment, she had it on her arm too,"

"What is on his arm?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet," I answered truthfully, "I'll get Britt to look into it,"

"Your father drowned himself in alcohol, I'm so sorry Quinn,"

"It doesn't matter, he got what he deserved, he was a two-timing, wife-beating, child abusing asshole,"

"But he was still your Father,"

I sighed, Rachel was right, no matter how much of an ass he was, he was still my father at one stage.

"Can I see the footage?" I asked.

Rachel nodded her head.

I winced as I watched the footage of my father killing himself slowly.

_"Quinnie, the message has to go to Quinnie, Mammon, demon, end of," he had sputtered as he fell._

_I watched as he crawled to the counter and took out a corkscrew._

_"For you Quinnie," he said as he started stabbing himself and cutting up his arm._

I had to look away.

Rachel took my hand and squeezed it as I noticed Santana giving me the eye in suspicion.

* * *

><p>"Did your sister ever keep a diary?" I asked Rachel as she drove Santana and I home.<p>

"Yes, it's actually in my glove compartment, I was reading it, she wrote down what she experienced and about what she could see," Rachel said as I took the diary out and started leafing through it.

"Did you ever see?"

"I,"

"Rachel?"

"Remember how I said I was a little psychic?"

"So you weren't far from the truth, were you?"

"No, I used to be able to see, but over time I made myself believe that I couldn't until one day they just disappeared,"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I never knew Rachel,"

"It's okay,"

"So Berry, since when did you have a twin?" Santana asked.

"I found out about a year ago, Shelby contacted me and we talked and she admitted it, my sister and I were separated at birth, I went to my Dads and she went to my Aunt on Shelby's side, this was before Shelby realised she couldn't have any more children," Rachel answered her.

"Sucks for you Berry,"

"It does,"

"Rachel," I cut in, "I need to see her hospital room,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Please,"

"Okay Quinn,"

Rachel turned and drove to the hospital.

When we were in Isabel's old hospital room I looked around.

"What are you looking for Q?" Santana asked.

"Clues," I answered.

"They cleared everything out Quinn, there's nothing here," Rachel said.

"She wouldn't have just jumped without leaving something behind, something that she knew you'd be able to find,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You were twins, a connection like yours won't just go away, you must have felt it at some point, twins are quite alike, you tend to think alike,"

"I, I'm not like her Quinn,"

"What did your sister see, Rachel?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, stubbornly.

I reached for her, Santana was about to stop me but I held my hand up.

"What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Rachel demanded.

"Here, right here," I said strongly, "Your sister planned her death here, she knew you'd come eventually, she counted on you to know what she knows, to see what she saw, what did she see Rachel?"

"I don't know,"

"What did she see?"

"I don't know,"

"What Did She See RACHEL?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Rachel screamed at me as she broke loose and ran at the window before pausing and looking up, "When I was a kid I used to write messages on the window, because I thought one day it'd be discovered,"

"What kind of message and how?" I asked.

"In light and in breath," she answered as she blew her breath across the window and revealed a message for her written by hand and in breath and sunlight revealed.

_1 Cor 17:1_

* * *

><p>I decided that Rachel would be safest at my place, Santana tagged along because Brittany was home.<p>

On the way Rachel said to me, "Quinn, there's no seventeenth act in Corinthians,"

"Actually the Bible in Hell goes all the way to twenty-one acts," Santana said.

Rachel paused for a moment, "They have Bibles in Hell?" she said in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes," I said, "I have a copy, it paints a very different picture of Revelations, it says that the world won't end by God's hand but be reborn in the embrace of the damned, but if you ask me fire is fire,"

"Quinn doesn't like the Bible very much," Santana added.

When we got home, Brittany and Sam were there to greet us.

"So, where will I be staying?" Rachel asked.

"With me," I answered.

"Oh, are you going to get your sweet lady kisses on?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany?!" I shrieked as Santana laughed at me.

She went over and kissed Brittany a hello.

"Britt, after you and S finish your, uh, distraction, please look at this symbol for me, both of you," I said as Rachel just smirked.

"I'm not allowed carnal pleasure's anymore Q, you know that," Santana said.

"And you follow that?"

"Yeah, of course, but I will still kiss her,"

I just gave a small smile as Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's lips in a soft peck.

"And Sam, look up 1 Corinthians 17:1, see if you can translate it, Britt and San will help you once they're, um, done," I said to Sam who nodded his head at me.

"Come with me," I said to Rachel.

When we were in my room Rachel put her things down.

"Excuse me a minute," I said as I stripped and Rachel for some reason didn't look away.

"What is with all the tattoos? I mean I get the joy of them, I have three, but you, I never thought you'd be the type to get many, bar the Ryan Seacrest Tattoo,"

I laughed, "No, I got rid of that one, the other tattoos are spells and incantations, sigils, things to keep me safe and to be able to cast spells when needed, I don't use them often,"

"I see,"

"Like this one here, it's so succubi and incubi can't enter my dreams, this one here is to call forth a supernatural entity, this one is known as the storm crow, I can call forth lighting to strike at the damn, this one here makes sure angels stay their ground, and so on and so forth,"

"I'm glad you're not completely covered, and that they aren't on your hands, you have beautiful hands,"

"Just the arms and of course the two on the shoulders, and a couple on my back and under my left breast on my rib cage, that's it,"

Rachel walked over to me and touched the tattoos on my body and I shuddered at her touch and before I could think about it, I leaned in slowly and kissed Rachel's lips softly. She kissed me back, and her lips tasted divine.

"I, uh," I started.

"I kinda liked it," Rachel said with a smirk as I looked at her with a small smile.

"Q, stop making out with Berry and let's have something to eat, I'm starving," Santana yelled through the door as I pulled on a shirt and comfortable pants.

"She sure can ruin a moment huh?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Yes she can, and I'm going to kick her ass…in Monopoly," I offered with a small laugh.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Warning**, this chapter has a **sad** scene in it - **tragedy**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

It had been a couple of days since we discovered the verse Isabel left behind for us.

The symbol that seemed to keep reappearing was harder to figure out as to the who and what and why.

I offered to descend to Hell again to see if I could find something out, but Brittany suggested that now that we were on the path, it'd be harder for me to just waltz through.

I sighed in agreement.

Rachel had been living with Sam, Brittany and I; I figured it'd be safer.

You may wonder why I don't worry about Santana being on her own, that's because she lives in the Church, the area is considered Hallow Grounds and anything that is Fallen, Damned or has Ill intent cannot enter the place, so she's perfectly safe there.

But she does visit, she's been scouring the Church's library with Brittany as Sam and I were working on figuring out what the translation of the text meant. Sure, the Bible is written in Latin, and the church decided to write it in Latin, but what many people seem to forget and not realise was that the original Bible was written in old Hebrew and or Aramaic for most of the Old Testament and Torah, whereas the New Testament and Gospels were written in Greek.

What makes it harder is that the translations can vary from writer to writer of each Gospel or each "Book" of the Bible, so researching the true meaning is hard.

Rachel did figure out however, that they wanted her sister, they needed a powerful psychic, and Isabel was one. Now I just had to clarify correctly as to why they needed her.

* * *

><p>Today, Rachel got an urgent call that she had to be at the station, I didn't like the sound of this, it didn't sound right, so I tagged along with her, Santana said she wanted to come for the ride.<p>

Sam and Brittany decided to keep researching for us so they stayed home.

As we entered the precinct, I smelt it, sulphur, something wasn't supposed to be here.

"Shit Q, you smell it?" Santana said as she pressed her priest scarf to her nose.

"Yeah, something's not supposed to be here," I said to her as we carefully walked in.

All of a sudden screaming could be heard from upstairs as the three of us ran.

And that's when I saw them, soldier demons and scavenger demons (that are a smaller but slightly faster version than soldier demons), a lot of them, I took out my Witch Hunter pistols that had blessed bullets in them, (I knew I brought them along for a reason), and began shooting them.

Santana also had a blessed pistol.

Rachel too began shooting, the other day Santana had blessed some bullets and they were now in all of our chambers. And they did the trick, we were deporting quite a few of them back to their hell-hole.

"I have to get upstairs," Rachel said.

"Okay, try not to get separated from us," I said to her as she nodded her head.

We ran through the stairwell as we decided that the lifts were probably a very bad idea.

Those things were almost everywhere.

"How the hell are they getting through S?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't' know Q, this isnt' right, it's like they're disobeying the rules because they feel they can," she said back to me.

"I don't like this,"

"Neither do I,"

As we fought our way through, Santana suddenly looked at me, "I can hear them, in the ether, something's going down,"

"S, can you bless water?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Yes, why?"

"Find the main water system and bless the water, you have anything to make it holy?"

"Yeah, always,"

"Do it, we'll burn them all, including the half-breeds who work here,"

Santana nodded hear head.

"The passage way is back down through the stairwell," Rachel told her, "Be careful Santana, you have to go down a hallway in the basement, take a right after about a hundred meters,"

"Thanks Berry, and stay safe, both of you," she said to us as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Eventually we managed to keep most of the demons at bay as Rachel found her team.<p>

As Rachel was getting a debrief, I scoped out the floor and heard footsteps running towards me as I walked down one of the hallways.

"Q, c'mon, let's go, they're coming," Santana yelled as she ran towards me, "Water's blessed by the way,"

"S? What?" I said before my face turned to horror as an Impaler was seen chasing her.

Impaler's are larger than soldier demons, they had no head and they run on two legs as opposed to on all fours. They pick their target and start running at full speed to ram into you. Their skin is hard rock armour, you get hit by one of them, you damn well better have armour on yourself or you're at worse dead, or not too bad, gravely injured.

Santana was running towards me before the Impaler managed to catch up to her, smashing into her and sending her flying into the wall with a loud crash.

"NO!" I could hear myself scream as I watched my best friend's body slide down in time for the Impaler to hit her again before standing on her head, crushing it.

"BASTARD DEMONSPAWN," I screamed as I started to shoot at it with my Witch Hunter, which did almost nothing.

I tried to remember what Brittany always told me and realised that there was a weak spot on their back that usually glowed green.

The Impaler started to ran towards me, I dodged out of the way and shot again, but missed.

The Impaler let out a sound as it turned towards me waving its' bladed arms and ran at me again, this time I managed to slide across the ground and out of the way and aimed at the glowing green spot on its' back and pulled the trigger, the demon screamed in pain as it disappeared into dust.

I got up and ran towards Santana, cradling her in my arms.

"S, you're going to be okay, I'll, I'll take you to the Doctor," I said to her as tears ran down my face.

Santana coughed blood up as she gurgled a bit before saying to me, "It's too late for me Q, you know that,"

"No,"

"Take my necklace, it's in the drawer of my room, I should've worn it, Q, take, take it, it'll keep whoever wears it safe, tell Brittany that I love her, and I,"

"S, you're going to be fine,"

"Not this time, Q, not this time, tell B for me, okay, tell her, I love her, and, I wish I could have grown old with her,"

"I'll tell her, I promise,"

"See you on the other side, Q,"

"You're going to Heaven, S, you know I'm not going there,"

"You never, you, nev, never, know,"

And with that, I watched as my best friend died in my arms.

Anger course through my veins as I felt my bottom lip tremble with pain and anger, those bastards, I was going to deport them straight to Hell.

I closed Santana's eyes before I got up, lit my lighter and put it towards the sprinkler. The water started to rain down on them all, burning quite a few of them before I started shooting all of them.

I just fought, killing them all, one after another, and when my bullets ran out, I took out my blessed blade and stabbed them all.

"By the blood of Christ will you all be destroyed," I screamed as I hit as many of them as I could.

I heard shouting coming from the other end and realised it was Rachel who was also shooting her way through to me.

When I finally got to the last one, I found that it was a half-breed, all the other demons were gone, they were either painfully deported by me, or realised they had to get out of this plane or they'd be screwed.

He hissed at me, "You human filth will all die,"

"Go to Hell," I said back as I threw my blade at his head and watched him turn to dust.

"That the last of them?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, for now,"

"Good, where's Santana?"

And then it all came back, I couldn't breath as I ran back to where her body lay.

I cried as I collapsed next to her and held her in my arms. Santana was gone. One of the Unholy Trinity was gone. My best friend was gone and all I felt was numb.

Rachel had placed a hand on mine as she gripped me tight.

I didn't realise tears had fully fallen from my face until she put a hand on my face and wiped them away with her thumb.

"I still have to tell B," I whispered to her.

"You know I could if you wanted me to," she offered to me.

"No, I have to,"

"If you're sure,"

I nodded my head as I looked at my best friend, "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe Santana,"

* * *

><p>We drove back in silence. First stop was the Church so that they could take care of her body for us. I had to prepare her funeral for her. The local priest was saddened.<p>

"She was like the daughter I never had," he said sadly as he spoke the Last Rites over her.

I cried as I got back into the car and Rachel drove me home. One hand holding mine.

I slowly opened the door as Rachel just nodded as she followed me to see Brittany.

"Hey guys," Brittany said with a smile on her face, but that fell when she saw my face, "What's wrong Q?"

"B, some Full Blooded Demon's broke through the veil, I sent most back, but," I started.

"Q?"

"An Impaler, it killed, it, it killed Santana, I'm so sorry, B,"

"No,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"That can't be, you're lying,"

"I'm not B, Santana's gone, they killed her,"

"They shouldn't, they can't, how? Sanny?"

"I was too slow,"

Brittany didn't say anything as she collapsed onto the ground and began to shake, her hands trembled as they covered her mouth, her tears falling like they would never stop again before she let out an anguished cry.

Rachel was down next to her first as she tried to comfort her.

Sam ran into the room to find out what had happened, and when he did, he slid down against the wall, his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>A few days later we buried Santana at the churches cemetery.<p>

The funeral was short and simple, we said what we had to. Her family had been notified and were there too.

I told them that Santana had made a difference, that they would have been proud of her.

Interestingly enough her Abuela was there too, I don't know if it was because she finally realised too late what Santana meant to her, or if it was for appearance, but she was there.

After it all, Brittany stood at the grave as she placed a flower on top of the headstone.

I held out Santana's necklace to her.

"No, this necklace was meant for someone else to wear, I can feel it," Brittany said to me.

"But, it'll keep you safe," I tried to argue, "And it's something from her,"

"I already have something from her," she said as she showed me her ring.

"I'm really sorry B," I said again.

"No Quinn, don't, this is not your fault, it's theirs and we have to keep looking for why," Brittany said to me.

"Of course,"

Brittany just looked back at Santana's final resting place before looking up at the sky and blowing a kiss that way, like she was kissing Santana goodbye.

Rachel just looked at me as she held my hand as we waited for Brittany to be ready to go.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **This chapter will be a bit **SAD** at the start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

It was about a week later and we were no closer to discovering what the symbol meant who it belonged to. It was incredibly frustrating.

Sam was busy working and running around, I still had lectures to teach, Rachel had her cop job to do and Brittany was always holed up in the library at the University or inventing something, I'm not quite sure what.

I sighed at that.

Ever since Santana's passing she just wasn't the same.

I know, I know, she and Santana had a different type of relationship and I hope to God that I will never lose anyone the way Brittany lost Santana, but I just want to help her move on from this, I just don't know how.

Rachel seems to know though as the two struck up a neat friendship.

Today Rachel was picking me up from work as we both received a phone call from Brittany.

"Hey B," Rachel and I said.

_"Hey,"_ Brittany said, _"I found it,"_

"Found what B?" I asked.

_"The symbol,"_

"Yes,"

_"Quinn, this is really bad, this symbol belongs to Mammon, remember what the text in Corinthians say, I read it again and in the context it's supposed to be in, and it's bad, in order to cross over, Mammon would need the help of God,"_

"That little shit,"

"Who's Mammon?" Rachel asked.

_"His son,"_ Brittany replied.

"Whose son? God's son?"

_"No the devil's son, he wants to cross over to our plane, he needed a powerful psychic, but with Isabel gone, sorry Rachel, he may start seeking another one,"_

"How would he get the help of God?"

"The spear, oh god, I think they found the spear," I said.

"The one that pierced Christ's body?"

_"Yes, Mammon is the last demon we'd ever want crossing over Q, I…."_ Brittany started but we heard weird sounds happening.

"B, what's wrong?" I asked in worry.

_"Q, you have to find a way to stop him,"_

"B, where are you?"

_"Deacon's Library at the University – in the Basement where all the old stuff is kept,"_

"Okay B, we're on our way,"

_"Q, listen, I know you don't have much faith in anything, and I know you don't have much reason to, but that doesn't mean that we don't have faith, in you," _I heard Brittany say to me as the phone clicked shut.

"Shit, Rachel, drive faster, we gotta go, NOW," I said to Rachel as she nodded her head and turned the siren on as we raced to the University.

When we got there, the two of us raced inside.

"I smell sulfur," Rachel commented.

"B? B? Where are you?" I screamed for Brittany.

"Brittany?" Rachel yelled out louder.

We ran until we found her.

She was sitting at a desk with a book opened and a page torn out. Her body was covered in flys, bugs and insects.

And there, on her work stool, was Brittany, she was dead, the life gone from her eyes. Whoever did this made her suffer from overheating and suffocation.

I cried, my other best friend was gone too, and I couldn't do anything.

"Brittany? No," I said as chased all the bugs away, then I collapsed into tears and closed her eyes.

"Oh my god," Rachel said as she put her hands to her face and cried.

* * *

><p>I took care of Brittany's funeral, I decided to bury her next to Santana.<p>

Rachel took my hand as I placed a flower on top of their headstones and Sam followed suit followed by Rachel.

"Q, why is this happening to us?" Sam asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know Sammy," was my immediate reply even though a part of me knew, that vermin demon's voice was replaying in my head, _'Should have minded your own business Exorcist,'_

"Quinn, don't, this is not your fault, someone killed her and you will find out who," Rachel said as she hugged me.

"Q, I'd like to go visit my family for a while, two deaths, I just," Sam started.

"Yeah, go spend time with them, I'll call if I need you," I said as Sam nodded his head gratefully and walked away.

"C'mon Quinn, let's go home," Rachel said as she lead me to her car.

* * *

><p>At home I felt so numb that Rachel had to lead me to the bedroom and put me in my pyjamas.<p>

As I sat on the bed I thought over what was happening.

Mammon is trying to cross over to our plane so he could wreak havoc and bring destruction to Earth.

And because I'm trying to figure out what happened and am trying to stop him, he kills two of my best friends, or at least got his followers to.

I couldn't breathe.

Rachel rubbed my back as I pulled her into a hug.

"Quinn," she started as she looked at me.

I didn't know what to say as tears fell from my face and I tried to speak but couldn't.

"Come here," she whispered as she held me.

Now in a normal state, I know very well that you do not engage in anything when you're emotional, drunk or emotionally drunk.

At the moment I am emotional, but I couldn't help it, Rachel made me feel better, she always did, even when we frustrated each other back in school.

I leaned in a bit more and kissed her. She kissed me back.

The kiss became more heated and deeper as I felt her take her nightie off, I followed suit and pulled my top off.

"We probably shouldn't do this," she husked out.

"Probably not, but I can't help this," I husked back.

"Neither,"

She kissed my neck before kissing my lips as I felt her fingers trail down my body under my pyjama bottoms and to my core.

Holy hell was the only thing I could think of but I didn't care as I kissed her more with a moan.

"Take it off," she whispered.

"If I could function well, I would, I, but you, you're taking yours off too," I said back.

"Mine's already off,"

"Oh good, god, access," I smirked as she gave me a small laugh as I let my hand find the place on her body I wanted. She moaned as she scratched my back.

"Quinn, more" she whispered.

I obliged as she did the same to me.

* * *

><p>When I got up next I looked over at Rachel sleeping next to me, I ran my fingers softly against her back. She didn't stir.<p>

I moved a bit and spooned her, holding her against me.

My nose took in the scent of her hair as I felt her soft skin against mine.

I could get used to this, I really could. I just wished the other two were here to see it.

Wait, no, not the sex bit, oh god, I didn't mean I wanted them to see that, ew, I meant I wanted them to be here to finally see that I am happy with someone.

I just wished that it didn't mean that so many people had to die for this to happen.

Deciding that I need coffee, I pulled no some shorts that were left on the floor by me the other day…yeah, Rachel hates that I do that too.

And I pulled a top on before attempting to make my way out, however a coughing fit took over.

I coughed hard and got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

I felt the blood coming out of my lungs and it stung like a bitch.

"Quinn?" Rachel said as she got up, pulled on her nightie and followed me.

"I'm okay," I rasped out but then coughed again violently.

"Oh god, Quinn,"

I couldn't hear what else she said as I nearly fell to the ground, she caught me and lowered me and held me.

I could feel her tears hit my face.

* * *

><p>Later as the two of us decided to have breakfast after we got dressed, Rachel dropped a bombshell on me.<p>

"I need my powers back, Quinn," Rachel said to me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I need them back,"

"Why? It's better that you don't have it, your sister embraced her gift, you ignored yours, trust me, ignorance is better," I said to her.

"Quinn, they killed my sister, and I didn't even get a chance to get to know her well,"

I looked at Rachel.

"And they killed my friends, granted we're not as close as we could have been, but they killed them,"

I didn't say anything as I was contemplating what to do.

"Please," she begged me.

"Fine," I said, "But remember, there is no turning back, once you see them, they will definitely see you,"

Rachel just nodded her head at me.

I filled the bath tub as Rachel walked in behind me.

When it was done, I looked at her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, so, what do I do? Do I need to be clothed or not?" she asked as she looked nervously at me.

I paused, a smirk I knew was playing on my face.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Just a sec, I'm thinking," I said in tease.

"Quinn!"

"Clothed is fine,"

She got into the tub and looked at me.

"Now, this is going to be hard, because you're going to have a crash course in this, okay, you're going to be completely immersed," I explained.

"Okay," was all she said as she lay down and I put my hand on her chest.

Fully immersed, I could tell, she was bored, hell, I'd be bored, but we waited.

Soon, I could see the tell-tale signs of someone crossing over, she began to panic, squirm, she began to thrash, but I held her down, she looked at me in a panic.

Time slowed, for her anyway, I know the signs, and not too long later Rachel fell out of the tub and broke it.

She gasped and spluttered as tears ran down her face.

"Oh god, all those people, all those souls, oh god, I knew, I always knew," she muttered more to herself, "I knew it was true, I always knew where to aim, where to look, I knew it wasn't luck, I knew it wasn't luck,"

I crawled over to her and touched her shoulders.

"I knew," she said quietly.

"Rachel?" I said cautiously.

She didn't say anything at first as her hands moved and her fingers moved in a pattern I was sure I'd seen before.

"He was there," she said to me.

I listened.

"He wanted something," she said as she got up and ran.

I followed as she went to the car.

"Quinn, get in, we have to go," she said to me.

As we drove I was surprised that she went back to the Library.

She ran down the stairs and stopped at a gap just before the work bench where Brittany had died and reached down a hand.

"It was rolling, small, not a ball," she said.

She picked up a coin and started moving it around her fingers.

I stopped her movements and gritted my teeth, I knew who killed Brittany.

"Sebastian," I hissed.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey all, like I said in my other fics, sorry about not updating in a while. I've had more work hours and have been you will enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Back at the apartment, Rachel watched me as I put together the Holy Shotgun, coupled with the Dragon's Breath.

I heard a Quacking noise go off and saw that she had picked up one of Brittany's stuffed ducks.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said back.

"Quinn,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Why?"

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling,"

"Anger, pain, betrayal, confusion, all those things rolled into one, I just, I can't believe God would allow this to happen,"

"Free Will Quinn, if what you say is true, then people or beings, whatever, they have a choice, to choose if they want to follow that voice that's telling them to do bad or to ignore it and be the better person, that's no different for supernatural beings,"

"I know, but I just, Santana and Brittany were good people, they were my best friends, and now they're gone,"

"I know,"

"What if it's you next? Or Sam?"

"I don't know Quinn, maybe that's why you should be grateful for the time we have left,"

I was quiet for a moment.

"You can't ignore that you're leaving me behind Quinn," she said as a tear fell from her face.

I couldn't do anything but kiss her deeply.

* * *

><p>As I made sure I had all the weapons prepared, Sam looked at me before deciding on a shotgun he strapped onto his back, and then took one of the revolvers from me.<p>

"I may need it," was all he said to me.

I looked around and saw the Emmetville's Screech Beetle case, I put that in my pocket, Sam strapped a few Holy Water Bombs around him.

"What are these?" Rachel asked us, holding up a cloth.

"Remember when I lit a cloth on fire against those Sepulvites?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"Those flying demons, outside that religious shop, first day you saw me after your sister's death," I clarified.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, that's one of many, they're called the Shroud of Moses, light it up, and the demons go back to hell, where they belong,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, okay, let's go, I know where Sebastian's Office is, we may meet any resistance there when we go confront him, but that may not happen,"

"Okay,"

Sam was about to come along.

"No Sam, this is something the two of us need to do, okay, I need you to stay here and research, got it, go through everything you can about Mammon in B's notes, and about the thinning Veil, and also what weapons we need to stop," I said to him.

"But," he started.

"Please,"

"I can help,"

"I know you can, but I need you here to research, you're one of the best minds I've ever met,"

"Okay Quinn, for you, and Brittany and Santana, and Rachel,"

I nodded at him before leaving with Rachel.

* * *

><p>As we drove to Daemons Corps' building, (yeah, not a very inconspicuous name), I looked at Rachel as she parked her car.<p>

"What is it Quinn?" she asked me.

"Rachel, don't take this off, okay, never take it off," I said as I put Santana's Trinity amulet around her neck.

"Okay," she replied.

"It'll keep you safe,"

"I trust you,"

I leaned in and kissed her, deeply, "I can't lose you too," I whispered to her as I kissed her lips again.

"And you won't," she said.

"Stay in the car, okay,"

"Quinn,"

"Just, please,"

"Fine,"

I nodded at her as she sighed.

Making my way into the building, I didn't meet any resistance, it was quiet, too quiet.

As I made my way up to Sebastian's office, I used my sight to see him, and when I did, I let loose with the Dragon's Breath to burn him.

Sebastian laughed at me, "Fire, I was made of this," he sneered.

"How is Mammon planning on crossing over you half breed piece of shit?" I asked as I stepped through the new hole in the wall and threw a Holy Water Bomb into his face.

"That's better, au natural," he sneered as he ran at me and choked me while lifting me off the ground.

I gasped as I struggled against him, but I wasn't going to let that asshole win, so I took out my knucklebusters that were blessed by a Priest and hit him hard in the face with it.  
>He went down like a tonne of bricks as I hit him again and again, the frustration and anger I felt, I let it all go on him, the bastard deserved it.<p>

I finally landed an uppercut and sent him sprawling onto his desk.

Climbing onto the desk, I stood over him and took out my pocket Bible that had the last rites written into them.

"We will see you very soon," he hissed in pain at me.

"Not really, no," I smirked at him.

"You can't cheat death this time Constantine, you're going straight to Hell,"

"I may be of Constantine's blood, but I'm not him, nor will I ever be, I am not a Constantine,"

"You are still going to Hell Fabray,"

"I know, but you're not,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm reading you your last rites,"

"Spare me your religious incantations,"

"You do know what it is to be truly forgiven right? To be accepted back into His Grace and mercy," I smirked as I watched him react uncomfortably as I put the sign of the cross onto his head, "Demon in Heaven, would love to be the fly on that wall,"

"You're not a priest, you have no power," he hissed.

"Just tell me how Mammon's crossing over and I'll let you get back to your shit hole,"

He didn't say anything.

"Have it your way," I said as I stood up and began reciting his last rites, and just before I could finish it, he screamed out at me.

"SANGRE DE DIO," he screamed, "The blood of Christ,"

"So he did find it?!"

"The spear that killed the Son of God will bring life to the Son of the Devil,"

"Thanks for confirming it, and by the way, you need absolution in order to be forgiven, idiot," I smirked as I jumped off the desk and picked up my fallen gun.

Sebastian laughed at me, "My work here is done, she was all that we were after, and you brought her straight to us," he sneered at me.

I looked over and saw Rachel stand there with her gun.

"Rachel," I said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay there, I had to be here with you," she said to me.

"She is the psychic we needed, and we now have her," Sebastian cackled as I shot him with my gun and reduced him to fragments.

I walked quickly out of the door and towards the elevators of the building.

"So, does you walking faster mean you found something or that you're pissed off at me?" she asked.

"Both," I answered, "And we're looking for Sangre De Dio,"

"The Spear of Destiny," Rachel finished as I looked at her in surprise, "I'm also a Catholic, Quinn, I know the crucifixion story,"

"I didn't realise you were Catholic,"

"Yes, I grew up Catholic, I just had Jewish Traditions instilled in me too, I'm a Messianic Jew,"

"Oh, wow, anyway, some belief says that Jesus died from the Roman's Spear, since then, whoever has the spear, because it has his blood on it, will forever be able to win wars, create history, they will have absolute power," I explained.

"Okay, so, what does that have to do with us walking faster?"

"They have the spear Rachel; they have the spear stained with the blood of Christ, they just need a powerful psychic,"

"Isabel is gone,"

"Rachel, you can't be that dim,"

"I'm trying to ignore that they're after me now,"

I put my hand on her face and caressed it then frowned.

"Rachel, where's your necklace?" I asked.

"It's, I had it on in the car," she started before pausing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, I feel like something is pulling at me," she said as there was a sudden explosion behind her and I saw her get pulled away from me by an invisible force.

I watched in horror as Rachel was being taken from me, I raced after her, giving chase to whatever it was that was pulling her, I couldn't see what it was, it was too concealed, but it was fast.

Dammit it was fast, and it has my Rachel, god dammit.

I ran until I saw the edge of the building, Rachel had a look of horror on her face as she was being flown away.

"NO!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hey all, sorry I took so long to update this.  
>So, here is Chapter 13, not too long to go until this story is over.<p>

Hope you will enjoy Chapter 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

I raced out of the building as quickly as I could go and called Sam to pick me up.

"What's wrong Q? Where's Rachel?" Sam asked as he drove me as quickly as he could to Puck's Club.

"Something's got her and I need Midnite to see sense, I have to use the chair," I said to him, "Drive faster Sammy, I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Shit, if you have a bad feeling then it's gotta be bad," Sam said as he picked up speed and weaved through the traffic.

When we arrived at the club I ran down the stairs as the bouncer held up a card.

"Bird on a ladder," I said.

"Sorry," the bouncer started but I hit him hard in the face knocking him out.

Behind me I heard Sam laugh, "Ha, who's the rat in the dress now bastard?!"

I ran through the currently empty club as I shot at the protection seal and kicked down Puck's door.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" he asked as he was about to use his powers.

"Don't," I sneered as I pointed the shot gun at him, "I need to use the chair,"

"You know I can't do that Q, the balance,"

"Fuck the rules Puck, and screw the balance," I yelled at Puck as he tried to hit me with a spell, which I dodged, barely, "S, B, they were your friends too,"

He managed to catch me and put a burning spell on his fingers as he gripped me.

I screamed before saying, "This is neutral?! Bullshit,"

He didn't say anything as he increased the power.

"You forget your own family, your own friends, and they all died around you while you become a hermit and an asshole," I spat, "You're the only one playing by the rules Puckerman, and while you're here playing Switzerland people are out there dying,"

Still he tried to burn through my skin.

"Santana, Brittany, they were your friends too," I tried again.

Still he burnt my skin.

"I need your help," I started.

He looked at me.

"Consider it a last request," I finished.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Fabray," he said as he dropped me and I collapsed on the floor.

I coughed a sigh of relief before saying, "You owe me, this is a $200 shirt,"

"Tough shit," I heard him yell back.

* * *

><p>As he lead me to the relics room where the chair was being held, I told him all about Mammon and crossing over.<p>

"Man, that little shit has been trying to get out of Daddy's light for some time," Puck said, "I'd hate to think of what he'd do to us if he got here,"

"Hell on Earth, wants to prove that he can be worse than Daddy," I said.

"Yeah,"

As he went towards the back of one of the rooms he uncovered the chair.

I forgot how large that damn thing was.

But then again, it was an electric chair at some stage.

"Over two hundred souls passed through this wood and steel in Sing Sing," Puck said.

"Yeah, and now I have to sit in it," I said.

"So, how long since you surfed?"

"It's like riding a bike," I said as I took my shoes and socks off.

"Uh, no it's not,"

"Whatever,"

"Tell me this isn't about a girl," Puck said with a smirk.

"This most definitely has nothing to do with a girl," I smirked back.

"It's Berry, isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Damn, knew there was something going on there,"

"Anyway, which way is East?"

"That way,"

I turned the chair around to face east as he went to get some water, a working light bulb on the end of the stick; and alcohol.

Sitting down in the chair I decided to try and get as comfortable as possible.

Puck spilt the water on to the floor so that it'd touch my feet.

"A little flavour?" he asked as he handed me a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Thanks," I said as I took a sip.

He took one too as he broke the shell of the lightbulb keeping the inside intact.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied as he plunged the bulb into the water sending electrical volts up through the water, up my feet and into the chair until it consumed me.

I grimaced in pain before I could open my eyes. I focused on my mission, on the Spear of Destiny and where Rachel would be.

The flashes began in what I realise were the slums of Mexico City, there were two men there digging, one of them found a Nazi flag that had the spear wrapped in it, how it got to Mexico I don't know.

The man seemed to notice my presence but I knew he couldn't see me as he clutched the spear to his chest and ran despite his friend calling for him.

I flinched as I saw him get hit by a car, his body bore the mark of Mammon and I knew he was being possessed as he got up and walked to a gas station.

He killed the man in the car as he drove from that gas station across the border and started driving towards L.A. City.

I saw death in his wake, wherever he went, things died.

I saw him go to the general hospital where I first saw Rachel again, he walked up to where I knew Isabel was found dead.

As he walked through the doors, I followed him. I saw them there, all the half-breeds waiting for the coming of their messiah.

Not if I have anything to do about it, I can't let that little shit crossover to our plane.

The Latino turned suddenly and started to strangle me, realising that I was really there, I tried to fend him off, but I couldn't.

"FUCK, PUCK, HELP," I yelped as Puck drew his arms in and pulled me out of the surf.

"So, any luck?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's a word for it,"

But before I could say any more I heard a voice behind us.

"Holy Shit, Puck is Papa Midnite," I heard Sam say behind me.

We turned and looked at him.

* * *

><p>As I explained what was happening, the lot of us prepared Holy Shot Gun rounds and pellets.<p>

"How exactly do you expect to get close enough to use those rounds? After all, they have a tough outer shell," Puck said and asked.

"Half-breeds become weakened when their outer shell is breached by holy water, there have been times when priests would use holy objects such as the Crosses of Asteria that have been made holy by the ordained to bless and or sanctify communal waters, even rain," Sam explained and then paused as Puck and I were still staring at him, "Can't be sitting at the bench unless you're ready to play right?"

I was still staring at him as Puck smiled in a pleased and proud way with a hint of amusement.

"So uh, you wouldn't happen to have one of those enchanted relics lying around, would you? So that we can take it along," he finished.

I was still staring at him. Surprised that he was still keen to go despite the risk.

"Look Q, I know that you're out to save the world and all and that's great, but I don't think you should be going alone, I mean I don't know what Pops here thinks, but it's just me, you know," he stammered.

"He's good, Q, if he doesn't die, I say you keep him," Puck laughed as he continued to chew on his toothpick.

"Or I can kill him after," I mumbled.

Sam just smirked because he knew he just won as he and I finished the last of the rounds we needed.

As Sam and I were ready to leave, Puck stood next to us, "So, if you get back Sammy, see me about admission to this place," he said to him.

"Okay," Sam replied.

"If you make it back, and maybe to get in," Puck teased before starting to pray in latin. I rolled my eyes at this.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Praying, for protection, for strength,"

"Okay,"

Puck finished praying over Sam before looking at me and about to start.

"Oh come on," I said as I shook my head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The hospital was quiet. Too quiet. I didn't like it.<p>

Eventually as Sam and I made our way through the hallways , I heard the speaking I wish I didn't have to, not because I was scared, but because I knew it was going to be a rough ride fighting my way through.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked.

"Hell speech," I said.

"Okay, so, what do we do?"

"I know what floor they're on, I'm relying on you to get to the tank Sammy,"

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'm just nervous Q,"

"You'll be fine Sammy, most of the demons will be on the floor, but I will tell you, Scavengers don't waste your bullets, kicking them hard just under the jaw is good enough, Hunters shoot them between the eyes, Impalers, duck and cover and shoot the green weak spot on their backs, Sepulvites won't get in, and I doubt there'll be other demons here,"

"Okay Q,"

"You'll do great,"

With that Sam set off to put the blessed cross that Puck gave him into the Hospital's tank.

He nodded his head as he took a deep breath and walked with determination towards the tank room.

I made my way to the floor where the pool was located.

I stepped into the room where the speaking was the loudest and grabbed a chair.

"Hey, my name is Quinn Fabray," I said as I stood on the chair, "You being here is a breach of the balance, if you do not leave now, consider yourself deported,"

None of the half-breeds moved as they all glared at me in defiance. Their eyes showing off their glowing red.

"Fine, go to Hell," I said as I put my lighter by the sprinkler and lit it, soon the water came pouring down.

"Water, that does nothing," one half-breed demon started before they all started screaming, "Holy Water?!"

As I jumped down I started shooting at them, deporting them all back to hell where I felt they belonged.

They attacked me, but I ducked, rolled and shot.

Emptying one roll of Magazines after another.

The demons before me disintegrated as I hit them or shot at them, and it filled me with satisfaction. I was deporting them all. I wish I was killing them, but that would be too easy it seems.

Some of the half-breeds got away as they ran to get away from the water that was burning their outer shell like acid. I don't care, I will get them sooner or later.

One almost got me but I took my aim making him stop mid roar and mid attack.

I clicked the gun but nothing came out.

Damn it, I ran out of bullets and magazines. But before he could get to me a shot rang out.

I turned and saw Sam looking at me with determination.

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"No probs," he said to me, "Let's go save the World,"

"And Rachel,"

We burst through the doors but couldn't see anyone there, the place seemed empty and quiet.

I couldn't sense any other being, but to my horror there was a body floating in the middle of the pool.

"No, no, no, RACHEL," I screamed as I jumped into the water.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hey all, I do apologise for how long it has taken me to get back to writing this story, but I decided that I would continue all the stories I have one story at a time. Constantine - Glee Version is the last one to be finished on my list and after this is done, I will only post one story at a time so I can be dedicated to it.

Anyway, just so you know this chapter has a **main character death** in it, so be **warned**, it's a bit sad. And there are certain **triggers in this**.

Also not long to go before this story is over. (In hindsight, I probably should have finished this one first - Lol).

Enjoy Chapter 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

As I waded through the water to get to her, I turned it over in a panic.

"Oh god, please don't let her be dead," I said out loud, "Why the hell am I quoting Harry Potter?"

I shook my head in annoyance at myself, now was not the time, I just didn't want her to be gone, as I turned the body around I noticed that it was actually the guy I saw during the surf. He just had similar clothing to Rachel.

I breathed a sigh of relief until I got worried, if he was here…, where was Rachel?

Just then I heard movement and I turned to point my gun at the intruder only to find that it was Rachel standing in front of me.

But she wasn't her, I felt it, knew it.

Something about her was off, it was like she was…, "Oh SHIT," I grumbled as I dropped my gun and stepped forward trying to hold her still.

I began to mutter the Latin incantation for the exorcism, but it was hard, Mammon had her and he was strong. And my strength was not as it once was as the cancer had weakened me greatly.

Mammon Rachel dragged me under the water and tried to drown me, but I managed to fight her off as I kept going.

Unfortunately I lost my footing and she pushed me underwater again, when I thought I was about to die, I felt Sammy pull us both out of the water.

Mammon Rachel was screeching angrily at being caught as she was dragged out of the water, kicking.

I began to splutter as I tried to regain my breath.

I jumped out of the water and slid to her side and began reciting the Latin incantation again, but I couldn't breathe right, my breath was becoming shallow. It was struggling and again I think it had more to do with the cancer that was in my lungs rather than exhaustion.

But I kept going, I had to save Rachel, if it were to be my final act on Earth, I had to save Rachel. Then I don't care if I go to Hell, I can go and know I helped save her.

She was still kicking, roaring, laughing maliciously at me as I kept going, I knew Mammon was taunting me, but soon it died down as Mammon began disappearing.

I opened my eyes and saw Rachel's face return to normal as she looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back at her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said back before a panicked look crossed her face.

I looked at her with worry as she lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach.

She began to panic.

"What is it Rachel?" I asked quietly.

She began to squirm uncomfortably and then in pain as she looked at me in horror.

"Oh Fuck!" I said out loud as I noticed movement there, Mammon was still possessing her and he was trying to force his way out of her stomach to get onto our plane.

"Get it out, QUINN, Get it OUT!" she screamed at me as I closed my eyes again and placed my hand on Mammon's disgusting head that just under her skin.

I muttered the incantation, but the power was draining out of me, I was getting tired and it was getting too hard.

Sam seemed to notice my discomfort because I heard him mutter the exorcism incantation as well.

I glanced at him, his eyes were tightly shut as he recited the incantation without any flaws or pauses, he just did it.

I smiled quickly as I closed my eyes too and began to recite with him.

As the power between us grew, I noticed that Mammon started to disappear again. I really hoped he had.

Once everything had calmed down I looked at Sam with a smile as Rachel passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Sam pulled back as he sat down and looked at me.

I glanced back up.

"Not bad kid," I said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not that much younger than you," he said back to me with a grin, "But thanks,"

He looked at Rachel and started saying, "See, I'm not bad, not bad, you wanna know why? Because I'm Sam Evans, ass…"

But Sam couldn't finish the sentence as a roar was heard and I watched as he was dragged away from me. I tried to reach him but nearly fell as he was pulled away and then slammed up into the ceiling and then onto the ground, back up to the ceiling and then back down again.

I wanted to reach him, but some power was pushing me back.

As he descended a third time onto the ground I heard a sickening crack. Whatever had him let him go so hard that his ribcage broke and pierced his lung.

"SAMMY!" I cried as I scrambled over to him as the hold I felt over me disappeared.

"You were right, it's not like in the books," Sam said as he looked at me.

"No, it's not," I said sadly as I watched him die.

I closed his eyes softly as I looked around in anger, something killed him and I am going to find out what. I got angry as I stood up and rolled up my sleeves, then brought the summoning symbols, that were tattooed onto my forearms to form a full circle and a completion of a spell, together as I said, angrily, "Into the Light, I command thee,"

Something tried to force my arms apart.

"INTO THE LIGHT, I COMMAND THEE," I yelled as my arms were brought together as wings formed, not what I was expecting, and landed on top of me, foot by my neck

"Your ego is astounding," the voice mocked.

"Kitty, I should have known, and the wicked shall inherit the Earth," I spat back in disgust.

"You judging me now, Quinn?" she teased as she tapped my neck with her foot.

"Betrayal, murder, genocide, call me provincial,"

"I'm just seeking to make man get to its potential as is intended,"

"By handing the Earth to the son of the devil? Help me out here,"

"Each of you are handed this precious gift of redemption, given to you by the Creator, murders, rapists and molesters, all of you, you just have to repent and God takes you into his bosom, in all the worlds in all the universes no other creature can make such a boasts, save man, and it's not fair,"

I got slightly uncomfortable as she leaned over me and placed her hands on the side of my cheeks and put her face so close to mine.

"If sweet, sweet God loved you so, then you should be worthy of His love," Kitty continued, "I've watched humanity for a very, very long time, and I've noticed that it's when you face true horror that your noble self can come out, the sheep and the goats really show their true natures,"

"Sheep and goats? Really?" I spat.

"Oh Quinn, you know your Bible, you surly remember the story of how God will separate the goats from the sheep, the sheep are the good, the noble, the goats are the bad, the dishonourable, and they will be destroyed,"

I just glared at her.

"And I've noticed that humanity can be so noble," she said to me, "So, I'll bring you pain, I'll bring you horror, so you may rise above it, so that those of you who survive this reign of hell on Earth will be worthy of His love,"

"You're insane," I gritted at her.

"Perhaps,"

"God, how could you do this?"

"Oh God has nothing to do with this, neither does the Devil,"

"You got half-breeds like Sebastian to tip the balance, you tipped the balance,"

"So? Sebastian has been taken care of, he's ceased to exist, I literally blew him out of existence so he can never be resurrected again, especially since you pulverized the majority of his body,"

"Because of you, my friends, the family that I had created, are dead,"

"And another will be joining them in death,"

"No, you're not taking Rachel from me,"

"But I must,"

"No you don't,"

She smirked at me before saying, "The Road to Salvation begins tonight," and then lifted me up into the air and began to blow air at me so strongly and let me go.

I felt my body fly through the air and smash into the glass door in the next room before I felt her powers close the glass door so I couldn't see Rachel anymore.

God, the pain, it hurt so bad.

I turned slowly and looked up to the sky, "I know that I'm not your favourite, I know that I never will be, I know that after this, I won't even be welcomed in your house, but I sure could use your help right now," I prayed, begged. But as always, God had no reply for me.

I placed my hands in agony next to me again, I wanted to sit up, but I can't, not really and then I felt something under my hand, broken shards of glass.

I knew now what I had to do, I'm not going to live passed this night, I am destined to go to Hell, but I'd do anything to save Rachel.

So I forced myself to sit up and slit my wrists as deep as I could, "Please, hurry," I begged death as I heard Kitty or rather Gabriel walk up to Rachel saying, "Mammon, son of Satan, I unleash you unto this world,"

I didn't hear more as all of the sudden, even the sound of my watch ticking stopped, and I knew what was happening, I was about to die.

The noise of tar dripping rapidly on the ground could be heard as I heard a figure coming into this plane. All I saw was the white, I couldn't see the being's face, but I knew it was the devil because apparently I'm the one soul he'd come up to get himself, as for the white suit, I suppose it's to mock the Angelics, seeing as he was one at one stage.

"So Lou, what took you so long?" I mumbled.

"Oh Quinn, so good to meet you in person," Lucifer said to me in a voice I recognised.

"Sue Sylvester? You, you're the devil," I spluttered.

Sue's grinning face was staring back at me.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: **So, here's Chapter 15, there are some **spoilers** for those who read the Hellblazer comics, but otherwise, enjoy Chapter 15.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter15:<strong>

"No, I'm not Sue, I just used the image of fear and terror that you're most accustomed to," Lucifer said to me, his voice masculine, but the body was that of one Sue Sylvester.

I looked at him.

"It's so no one will know what I really look like, you of all people know that, besides, I kinda like this androgynous feel,"

"Whatever Sue,"

"I have many names, mock me all you want, I don't care,"

I watched as he circled me, it was weird, seeing as it was in Sue Sylvester's form.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, the one soul I'd come up here to collect myself, uh-hmm, yep, apart from your father John Constantine, you're the next one I'd come up myself to collect," he said as he looked at me.

"So I heard," I said as I looked up at him, "You mind?"

"Oh go ahead I've got stock, besides, it'll be your last cigarette before you leave,"

"Yeah," I muttered as I tried to light it, but dropped the lighter.

"Happens you know, when you cut too deep into the tendons, makes your fingers useless,"

I just glared up at him.

"But then again, you're never going to finger your girl again, so it doesn't matter," he taunted.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled.

"I'll let this one slide for now, but hey, if you survive well in Hell, I'll let you come up for a bit of a zombie fuck with your girl if you like,"

"Look, just help me out here, I'm dying for a smoke,"

"Fitting," he chuckled menacingly at me as he dropped down next to my side to light up a flame before putting it towards me, but moved it here and there so I couldn't light up. I glared at him as he chuckled and whispered a small, unapologetic, sorry as he moved the lighter to my face and let me inhale.

"I have a whole theme park waiting for you, just you, full of red delights," he said to me as he sat down on the chair and kicked my leg apart slowly, thank god I stopped wearing dresses and switched to men's suits.

"Sounds fun," I grumbled as I blew out some smoke.

Red delights, oh yay, meaning I'm going to be torn limb from limb, stitched back together literally and then torn apart again.

That, or what he will probably have set up is a place where all the things I loved on Earth, I will be tortured with, sort of like an irony if you like. Take what I love and turn it to my biggest fear, my biggest torture.

"Oh it won't be all bad, Jenny is there too, and I'm sure you two would love to be reacquainted," Lucifer sneered at me.

"She's an idiot and I don't go for succubae normally," I said back. Yes, I slept with a demon once, I was incredibly drunk and ignored the obvious. I wanted sex, that's all I cared about and she was just there. I could see her and I could feel her need for lust and release.

Of course being the succubus that she is, she needed someone and I just happened to be there for her too, she claims that she likes both sides, but I didn't care.

Sex was just that to me then, sex, and until I reconnected with Rachel that's all it was to me.

Anyway, just after the two of us slept together, she tried to double cross me, she wanted my powers, my magic, so I deported her sorry ass back to Hell when she tried to attack me and she's been stuck there ever since.

"Well, I'm sure you two would love to go at it again, I mean, she could pretend to be that girl of yours, and I'm sure you'd love some reprieve from the park," Lucifer added.

"I'd rather have thorns shoved up there than sleep with her again," I spat.

"My aren't you sadistic,"

"I'm not like my father, either of them,"

"Yes, well Russel was a contradicting prick and your father, well, he was just a prick,"

"Who tried to exorcise his demonic self, fucked that succubus Ellie in Hell after he put her there; you know I read those stories about him, how he 'tried' to help her when she fell for an Angel who was killed and their child was ripped from her womb by the Archangel, pretty fucking sick of an Arch to do that, anyway, I don't care, neither of my fathers were there for me; and they were just bastards, both of them;  
>Ellie, well, Constantine made sure she could never kill him while he was visiting her in Hell as he tried to make himself whole again; because of a sigil he placed on her with their blood meaning that if he dies so does her protection from Hell, it's only reason you could never find Ellie and you never will, part me almost feels bad for her, almost,"<p>

"Hmm, well, she's the least of my worries now anyway,"

"Sure, I'm nothing like Constantine or Russel, I don't fuck people or beings over unless they give me reason to,"

"Noble,"

"Whatever,"

We were quiet for a moment as I puffed on my cigarette.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be making the same mistake twice," Lucifer said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"But, you didn't make the same mistake twice, did you?"

"How's the family?"

"Family's fine, feeding is a bitch though, and I'm always busy, busy, busy, I need a damn vacation,"

"Heard your son's a chip off the old block,"

"You could say that,"

"He's in the next room,"

"Oh,"

"With Gabriel,"

"Ugh, no accounting for tastes,"

"They have the Spear of Destiny,"

Lucifer laughed as he mocked me, "They have the Spear of Destiny,"

He knelt in front of my face, what the fuck is it with the supernaturals and wanting to get into my damn face?  
>Do they think it makes them look tough? All I notice is their damn bad breath, god damn.<p>

Lucifer glared at me, "Or is this just another one of your cons?"

I laughed, sure, I tried to cheat death before, but I can't this time, I have to make sure Rachel's soul was saved as well as her Earthly life.

"See for yourself," I said, "You waited at least twenty years for me Lou, what's another twenty seconds?"

He lunged at me with a hiss before getting up rapidly and walked towards the room.

I heard and felt him shatter the glass around himself as he walked in that familiar cocky strut I remember from Coach Sue. But at least now I could see into the room.

There, just about to plunge the spear into Rachel's stomach with that fucking demon kid trying to force his way out of her was Gabriel Kitty.

I noticed that time was about to go back to normal again as the spear was slowly moving downward.

Lucifer knelt down slowly to pick Rachel up and hold her up by her shoulders just under her neck with one arm.

Time sped up as I heard the spear slam to the ground.

Kitty scrambled back, her wings spread a bit, "Lucifer," she said in a bit of worry.

"This world is mine, in time," Lucifer sneered at her, "You best of all should understand, Gabriel, ambition,"

"Son of perdition, little horn, most unclean,"

"Oh I do miss the old names," Lucifer cackled in nostalgia before whispering into Rachel's ear and obviously aiming it at his son, "Time to go home son,"

"I'll smite thee in his honour," Kitty said as she got up and tried with all her power to strike Lucifer, but as she did, there was no strength, no power, it was like her Angelic abilities were gone.

"Looks like someone doesn't have your back anymore," Lucifer laughed as he summoned up his powers of hell hot fiery winds.

I could feel him opening up the gates between this plane and Hell's plane as I heard Mammon screaming, he was being sent back to Hell, no doubt Daddy will have a few choice words and some spikes up the ass for him as punishment.

At least Rachel is now possession free.

As the fiery winds continued, I could see him burn up Kitty's wings.

"Father?" Kitty started but couldn't finish as her wings were burnt off and she was sent crashing into the pool behind her.

I couldn't see more as I was slowly started to fade in and out of consciousness.

Eventually, wet footsteps could be heard making their way to me.

Opening my eyes in exhaustion I looked up at Lucifer again.

"So, you were right," he said grumpily at me,

"You sent your boy back home to Hell I see," I said.

"That little shit will learn not to try and double cross me,"

"What you gonna do? Send him to his room?"

"What I do in Hell to punish my boy is my damn business, maybe I'll send him to the park with you, you can have some fun,"

"Yeah,"

"But then again, you warned me about this, so, what do you want for it? An extension?"

I thought for a moment about it, but I couldn't, there was an innocent girl in Hell and I know it would mean the World to Rachel if her sister could be freed from it, so I shook my head, "No, her sister," I started.

"What about her?" he sneered at me.

"Rachel's sister Isabel, let her go home,"

"You? You're willing to sacrifice your life, your soul to Hell so she can go to Heaven?"

"Yes,"

He took a moment as he called his powers to send Isabel to Heaven before saying, "Fine, it's done,"

He gleefully walked up to me, "Time to go, Lucy,"

"Yeah," I said as I took a final drag of my cigarette, this was gonna hurt like Hell. Excuse the pun.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the water to transport us to the next plane.

But we didn't get far as all of a sudden something halted his actions, and no matter how hard he pulled, I wouldn't budge.

He eventually dropped me as a heavenly glow lit up the room.

"The sacrifice," he hissed as I felt my body be pulled upwards.

I chanced a glance at heaven and it was beautiful, everything was full of light, laughter, I could feel it. No pain, no suffering.

I heard two voices out of the three that I wanted to hear.

Santana and Brittany were laughing, I couldn't see them but I knew they were there. I didn't know where Sam was, I couldn't hear him.

_"Sanny it's Quinn,"_ Brittany was heard laughing.

_"Unholy Trinity reunion,"_ Santana said happily.

"NO, this one belongs to me," Lucifer growled angrily.

As I felt God pull me into Heaven, I felt my right arm lift up and my hand pull the finger at Lucifer, I realised that God had made my hand do that to spite Lucifer and laugh.

To say that every soul had a chance at redemption.

_"Oh no Sanny, Lucifer is getting her,"_ Brittany started fearfully.

_"The big guy will have her back, I'm sure of it,"_ Santana was heard saying.

"You will live Lucy Quinn Fabray," Lucifer hissed into my ear as he grabbed me and ripped my shirt open.

I glanced down and wondered what the hell he was up to.

"You will live," he hissed as he shoved his arms through my skin and into my body. Grabbing at my lungs.

I screamed in agony as I felt him reach into my body.

"You will live, Lucy Quinn Fabray," he hissed again as he reached into my lungs as I kept screaming in pain as I felt him burn something within my body, "You will live, so that you can prove, that you truly, belong, in, HELL,"

I screamed as he got what he wanted out of me and threw me to the ground.

"Oh you will live," he continued hissing.

I noticed tar in his hands, and something else, white globs of something. Unfortunately I was starting to pass out from pain and exhaustion, again, but not before I heard Brittany say to me as I felt the gates to Heaven close, _"Live a good life Quinn,"_

_"Yeah Q, live the life you were meant to and we will see you again,"_ Santana finished as the gates closed and I finally passed out.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:** So, here's the second to last chapter of Constantine.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

It was a few minutes before I finally came to. I felt whole again, better.

I sat up and looked down and saw that my body had healed. Glancing at my arms, I noticed my cuts had also disappeared.

Smiling for the first time in a I long time, I found myself standing up and rushing over to Rachel as I slid down next to her.

"Rachel?" I said as I held her in my arms.

"Hey Quinn," she said quietly with a smile as she looked up at me.

"Hey,"

"Thank you,"

I smiled as I leaned in a bit, but teased her as I picked up the spear that was just behind her.

She shot me an unamused look as I kissed her lips.

She hugged me around my neck.

"You let Isabel go home," she said to me.

"I had to," I replied.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

I just smiled at her again.

"You slept with a demon, really?!" she added in amusement.

"She's nothing like you, you're way better than she is, besides, it was just sex with her, with you, it's so much more," I said.

"Hmmm, good answer," she said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I deepened it as I lay her on the ground.

We kissed, and I loved it.

We probably would have had sex right there because we were just too lost with each other; had the sound of the water churning and a coughing and spluttering sound was made had not interrupted us.

"Oh, good we didn't do it here then," Rachel said with a blush.

"I suppose the bedroom is always better," I returned as I looked over to see who was coughing.

It was Kitty.

Rachel and I stood up as I held the spear tightly in my hands.

"Human?" I grumbled as Kitty looked at me, "You don't deserve to be human,"

"Do you want revenge? Is that what you're thinking right now?" she asked me in confusion.

Must suck to lose all ability to know what people are thinking or feeling, a part of me was confused, but then again, she's completely human now.

"Do it," she said as she got up from the water holding my custom holy shotgun, "Do it, take revenge,"

She handed me the gun as she closed her eyes.

"End my life," she finished, "Be the hand of god, your choice, always has been your choice,"

I took the gun, I could feel Rachel tense next to me as I smirked before punching Kitty hard across her face, "Feel that, that's called pain, get used to it," I growled.

Kitty's face contorted in pain as she stared at her own blood.

I shook my head as I took Rachel's hand in mine and we walked away.

"You could have just shot me Quinn," she yelled after me, "You chose a higher path, look how well you're doing,"

But I didn't look back at her as I went to pick up Sam's body and walked away.

She could drown herself for all I care.

As Rachel and I went down to the morgue to talk to the staff about storing Sam's body there, and saying that he didn't need an autopsy; I ontacted his family.

I had to tell them the truth, that he was killed trying to save the world, but I couldn't go in detail about it.

I could hear the pause of pain and confusion, they wanted to understand more, but I told them that it was best not to.

Just to know that he saved many lives including mine.

I could hear them nod to each other before they told me that they'd contact me about when they were going to hold the funeral.

I nodded my head even though they couldn't see me as I put the phone down.

His body was going to be safely kept in the morgue, I made sure that a protection charm was over it.

And now, since we just finished that crazy fight, I wanted to go home.

Rachel thought that perhaps we should get me checked out first.

"Quinn, you just had the King of Demons shove his arms into your body, we have to see what he did," Rachel said.

"Fine, it's almost time for Tina to start work anyway, maybe I can pull in a favour," I muttered.

Tina was indeed free as she took me for the usual check-up and x-ray.

As we sat and waited, Rachel took my hand and said, "I'm sorry about Sam,"

"Yeah, me too, he was a good guy and he didn't deserve to die," I answered.

"No, he didn't,"

I let a tear escape as she wiped it away and kissed my cheek before leaning her head on my shoulder as we waited for Tina to get back to us.

Eventually we got to go in and see her for the results.

"You're cancer free," Tina said looking at me in absolute surprise.

"That's good," I said.

"And your body, Quinn, you're back in good shape again, all the damage that was caused, it's no longer there,"

"I can feel that,"

"Don't smoke again Quinn,"

"She won't," Rachel said as she took my hand with a smile.

The two of us bid Tina goodbye as we left the hospital.

The drive home was almost quiet.

Rachel and I were discussing what we were going to do now. Just the usual I guess, I mean, she's still a cop and I'm still a University Professor and Police Liason, so we have work to do, but I suppose that if anything crazy supernatural comes up, I'd have to go at it again.

We also talked about where we were going to live, I suggested that Rachel move in with me so that we could be together.

She looked at me and asked if I was serious. I told her I was.

"I'd hug you and squeal, but I'm driving right now," Rachel said happily.

When we got home, we entered the house, I was tempted to go to the couch and flop down, but I didn't.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Rachel asked me as she closed the door behind us.

"I have an idea," I answered.

"Oh?"

"I want," I started then kissed her lips, "To, (kiss), have, (kiss),"

I didn't finish as I kissed her deeper.

"Please say sex," Rachel finished with a cheeky grin.

"Hell yes,"

Rachel smiled as she dragged me to our bedroom.

When we got there we collapsed on the bed together, I was exhausted, but I couldn't help but kiss her. All the pain, the stress, the relief, it was all flooding in at once, and Rachel, she just took everything away where I could feel nothing but her.

Like for that moment I could forget everything that hurt and just be with her.

I felt her run her fingers through my hair as we kissed.

"Quinn," she whispered as she looked up at me.

"Yeah," I said as I looked back down at her.

"I love you,"

I smiled the biggest grin I've ever had, "I love you too Rachel," I said back as I deepened the kiss with her.

* * *

><p>About a week later, I finally got the call from Sam's family about the funeral.<p>

By that stage, Rachel had put her apartment on the market and we're still waiting to sell it, and she's now fully moved in with me.

She's changed some things around, like there are more photos up, especially of Brittany, Santana and Sam. She told me it was important to remember family and not just ignore that they weren't there.

I love the photos, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it was hard to look at them. Granted, she didn't exactly put them everywhere in the house, just here and there. I had close to no photos of anyone before she moved in.

Rachel had other photos up too, of her family, especially her Dads.

I still have to meet them.

Anyway, as I got dressed that morning, I told Rachel that we had to pick up Puck on the way, she just nodded her head.

What I didn't realise was that she was going to have a few choice words for him that I'd never thought she'd do.

At Puck's I watched as Rachel really ripped into him about what he did just before the confrontation with Mammon.

"What the fuck were you thinking Noah?" Rachel screamed at him and I watched as he literally stepped back in fear, "You played neutral because of some fucked up balance that you believe should exist and didn't bother to help out when things turned to shit when those fucked up idiots killed Santana and Brittany and tipped the balance, how about Sam huh? Did your great powers make you realise that he'd die too? Did you not realise that if you were there, then Sam wouldn't have had to die? Huh?"

"Rachel, stop it," Puck started as his powers grew, but something strange happened, Rachel had powers that hit him back, and she was stronger.

"Don't, Try, Puckerman," she hissed at him, "You know I always thought you were brave, but injuring Quinn because she wanted to find me, that was a shit move, not coming along when you should have regardless of whether Quinn needed your help or not, that's just a bastard thing to do,"

Rachel then lifted him up with her powers and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Rachel, stop, calm down," I started as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You nearly died Quinn and Sam is dead, I can't forgive him for not trying or being there for us when we needed him," she said.

"He helped in the end,"

"Because you told him it was a last request, that's not the same, he didn't even come after,"

"He had things to guard here,"

"He has powers, he knows magic and sigils, he has more than enough of them to protect this place, he was just too scared of death to bother coming,"

"Rachel, I still have to work with him for artifacts and so,"

"Then that's fine, but if I so much as feel that he wrongs you, so help me God, he will suffer," Rachel said as she glared at Puck and walked away, "Stay the hell away from me Puck, don't talk to me, don't even try, until I can deal with you again,"

Puck just got up and brushed himself off, he acted like he wasn't affected, but Rachel always had this ability to make comments that would sting, especially when they were the truth.

"I didn't know she had powers," Puck said.

"Neither, I thought she was just a psychic," I added, "Perhaps there's more to her than I thought, it always seems to be the way,"

"She's telekinetic too, glad she's not pyrokinetic, she'd have burnt my ass,"

"Yeah,"

"Glad you stopped him Q,"

"Me too,"

And with that I walked away from him. He followed not too far behind me as we went to Sam's funeral.

* * *

><p>After the funeral; and everyone had left to the gathering at Sam's family's home; save for me and Rachel; Sam was finally laid to rest, Rachel took my hand as I looked down at the grave of my former protégé.<p>

I brought her hand up to my lips to kissed them.

"I've been meaning to ask, how exactly did you find me again?" she asked me.

"I surfed to find you," I told her as I looked at her and softly pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Surfed?"

"On the chair, the electrical volts that run through my body because of the chair allows me to surf the elemental planes as needed so I can see what happens and how to fix it,"

"Isn't it a risk?"

"A very big risk, especially if your body isn't so good,"

"Quinn,"

"I love you and I wasn't going to lose you, I had to try and find you,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

"It's a pity that we couldn't do anything for Sam though,"

"Yeah,"

I chewed some gum as I stared at the graves of my three best friends. Sam's family decided that they'd bury him next to Santana and Brittany since we were all like family.

"Hey," Rachel said to me.

"Hey," I said back, looking at her.

She leaned down and picked up some flowers that she had brought along to place them on the graves.

"Here, take this," I said to her, handing her the Spear of Destiny, wrapped in a cloth. It was about time I give it to her to put somewhere, she'd know where it should go.

I know, I know, we both should have probably done this and talked about it earlier, but after Sam's death, I just couldn't, and I was trying to get back to normalcy as much as humanly possible.

"Quinn?" she started.

"Hide it, hide it so that no one can find it, not even me," I said to her.

She just nodded her head at me.

I put my arm around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"You were right," I said to her.

"Oh?" she said back.

"I guess He has a plan for everyone,"

She just smiled at me.

"He works in mysterious ways, can't believe I had to die twice, just to figure that out," I finished as she laughed at me.

"You can be quite stubborn you know," she teased me as we turned away to head to the house to catch up with people there.

We both heard a thump behind us as we turned, ready for anything, except for what we saw.

"Sammy?" I started as I saw him standing on top of his own headstone.

He was a Half-Breed now, his yellow eyes glowed as he smiled at us. He picked up the Lighter I had put on top of his grave and gave me a look that I knew was saying, 'He'd have my back, no matter what'.

He spread his wings out as he jumped high in to the air and disappeared.

"Quinn, was that? Was that Sam?" Rachel asked in a gap.

"Yeah," I said.

"He's a, an, Angel,"

"Half-Breed,"

"So, wait? Angels that people see now, they're Half-Breeds?"

"Yes, when people die, if they've done exceptional good, or something that is of special merit, they are given a choice, either continue to live in Paradise, or, become Half-Breeds, some Half-Breeds are celestial's though, rarely are they human prior,"

"But, what about Santana and Brittany? Haven't they done exceptional good?"

"They have, but knowing S, she probably wants to stay where she is, you know, and B just wants to be with S, regardless of whether they actually wanted to come back or not,"

"I see,"

"It's probably because Sam was killed by a Half-Breed, dying to save the World from Mammon,"

"But,"

"I don't know fully how it works Rach, I miss Brittany and Santana, and I want them back, but, being a Half-Breed has a price, you are immortal, you live for a long time, and you will have things you have to do, it's not a walk in the park,"

"I guess,"

"Brittany and Santana are in Heaven, and for that I am very happy that they're there,"

"I know Quinn,"

We were quiet for a moment before she asked me.

"What do you think will happen to Kitty?" she had to ask.

"Human now, she's no longer going to be known as Gabriel," I answered.

"I can't believe you hit her,"

"She deserved to be punched, to know what it means to be human, she was a bitch to B when Santana left High School, among other things,"

"But, you were friends with her,"

"Friendly, doesn't always mean friends,"

"I guess,"

"Look, she's human now, she has to learn how to cope, she's technically not a student anymore anyway, so, you know,"

Rachel just looked at me as we walked away from the cemetary.


	18. The Epilogue

**AN:** Hey all, well, here it is, the **FINAL** chapter of 'Constantine'.

Just want to say **Thank You to everyone** who has followed this story from beginning to end. I do apologise for taking so long to get it done. But I do hope that you have enjoyed it.  
>To the two who reviewed <strong>gllover 22<strong> and to the **Guest**, sincere thanks, your reviews made my day and it was neat to see you interacting with the story and of course myself as you followed the tale

To the people who just read the story but didn't review, **thank you** for reading the story. I hope you have enjoyed it.

To those who followed and/or favourited the story, thank you, it was awesome to see that there were people who liked it and wanted to see what would happened to Quinn and Rachel.

It has been my pleasure to write this tale.

I hope you will enjoy the very short Epilogue. Just a fair warning though there are **triggers** in this scene, so be **warned**.

Kind Regards,

Dante Andy Anderson

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

It has been almost a year now since the attempt on Earth by Mammon and life seems to be going, as always.

There have been ups and downs here and there, I still get the odd case of exorcism, mostly just liaison for religious groups that have gone to the 'you are insane' spectrum of their beliefs and have become a menace to society.

Sometimes it means that they've opened doors they shouldn't have and invited something in.

I get so tired of telling people, don't play with Ouija Boards even if you think it's a joke or not real because you open doors you shouldn't and half the time the entity you're talking to is NOT the one you were after. But the problem is usually taken care of once I figure out who has crossed over and why.

Other times and other cases, I've had to descend into Hell to get information and to see who's crossed to send them back, other times when a case is too strong, I've had to find artifacts and items that are hidden in Hell's Library. I've never run into Lou while doing so, which is a good thing, I seriously don't want to be tricked into staying.

One mission involved my mother and her seeing an entity that was too much like my father; knowing that this wasn't the usual type of haunt I descended to Hell and I ran into Jenny while there and she wanted to, in her words, 'Fuck me into oblivion,'

I had to politely tell her to fuck off because I have a woman who could please me ten times better than she ever good, and that I love Rachel and Jenny was nothing more than a one off temporary void filler. She wasn't pleased. I still laugh at her face as I walked away from her in Hell.

That mission was emotionally hard however, as I said, there was something that was haunting my mother so I tried to help her with it. She never did recover too well after Russel's death and a part of me wondered if perhaps his spirit was somehow haunting her from the afterlife.

Turns out I was partially right, he was trying to haunt her, but he couldn't do it well so all she got were snippets of him in the house.

I descended to Hell and found him there. How'd I'd know he'd be there, well, let's just say it was a hunch….okay Rachel told me that she knew where he ended up because she could hear the ether talk sometimes.

I found him in a room that was full of coat hangers and coldness; there were sounds of two screaming women and a baby, one woman's voice I didn't recognise and the other I realised was me; well, when I was sixteen anyway. In the middle of the room he was impaled and hanging by the coat hangers that were there, gargling in pain.

"What the hell have you done?" I had to ask.

And it was then that I learnt the truth. While I was pregnant he had wanted me to abort, but never got to me in time has I had lived with Mercedes by then and Mom had found out about the "tattooed freak".

The girl was actually a lovely woman, kind and incredibly naive. She seriously thought Russel was a divorcee recovering from a recent divorce of x number of years and she genuinely liked him.

But when she became pregnant, Russel knew that the truth would be found out, so he made her do a back alley abortion against her will.

I know it sounds gruesome and it was.

They took a coat hanger and did things to her to make her abort the baby – her screams were what did it, and amazingly she didn't die, but I know that she fell into a depression because of it.

I was horrified to find out that because of the success with her; my father wanted to do that to me.

So why was he trying to haunt my mother? Well, because he claims he's remorseful for what he had done, that's why he wanted to help me with Mammon.

I partially believe him; but he was in Hell for a reason and I told him, "I'm sorry Russel, I can't help you out of here, I don't have that right or power,"

"But you can," He started.

"Can but won't, it's not my jurisdiction and I'm done trying to flaunt the rules, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to block you from being able to reach Mom, you will be here for however long it takes, you did a horrible thing Russel amongst other things, I can't help you," I replied as I cast a spell that would block his spirit from ever contacting my Mom ever again.

"No, Quinn, you can't do this," he cried as I walked away, tears fell from my face,"You have to help me,"

But I didn't reply as I walked out of the room without another word as I heard him scream after me, "QUIIIIIIIIN!"

But I didn't turn back as I broke the vial of holy water over my chest.

When I returned to Earth's plane, Rachel drew me in her arms and held me before she suggested that we find that girl and help her.

Which we did, she was a single mother of two now. Happy, but struggling financially.

I told her who I was and she tensed, I told her I knew what my father did as I had only just found out, and while what I was giving her won't ever take away the trauma or the pain of what he did, it would help her and her family.

She was still gaping from surprise as I left her with a one hundred thousand dollar cheque.

In my line of work, I do make quite a bit of money. A professor and a liason, and I'm sought after by a lot of people in my field.

Anyway, on another front, Rachel and Puck are finally talking, but that's only because Rachel allowed it to be so.

Not that I care too much.

Rachel's psychic ability has grown and we found that she is indeed telekinetic and clairvoyant as well as having the ability to just know things about people; what they're thinking and how they're feeling.

It was quite good in one sense, a pain in the ass in another. For example, if I wanted to throw her a surprise party or take her somewhere, she'd just know where we were going, so to remedy that, she learnt how to turn her abilities off when they weren't needed.

Which is good because today is the anniversary of Mammon's defeat and I felt like celebrating and asking her to marry me.

I was driving to pick her up from work.

She skipped out of the office, literally skipped, when she saw me as she soon arrived at the car, jumped in and kissed me deeply.

"You know," I said in between the kisses, "Not that I mind too much, but uh, I really don't want to, you know, end up having sex in front of your work place,"

Rachel paused and looked at me, "Seriously, you and sex, what the hell is up with that?"

"Because I love it,"

"Primal,"

"Natural animalistic biological imperative,"

Rachel laughed, "So, what are we doing?"

"You're not going to guess?"

"Nope, once work is done, powers are off unless needed, besides, I like surprises,"

"Good,"

I drove her to a restaurant by the pier.

"Oh Quinn, this is beautiful," she exclaimed as I opened the car door for her and took her hand to help her out.

Dinner went well, it was good, intimate, just how I wanted it. And just before desserts were to arrive I looked at her with about as much love as I could possibly show.

"Quinn?" she started.

"Rachel, I," I stuttered, damn proposing is harder than I thought, so much more nerve racking.

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I want to be with you,"

"You are with me,"

"Not just like that, Rachel, we have been through a lot together, and I really want to be with you forever, and I, well, I, this is so much harder than I anticipated,"

Rachel giggled, "Just try Quinn,"

"Rachel, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box and showed her the ring.

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you weren't at least suspecting it,"

"I was, but it's still so sweet because I was wondering with the when and how,"

"So, will you?"

Rachel nodded her head as she got up from her seat and hugged me before sitting on my lap.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said with a big smile as I pecked her lips and held her close.

Just after dessert, the two of us were walking to the car when I heard someone behind us.

I turned and said, "Hi Sammy,"

"Hey Q," Sam said as he smiled at me and Rachel, "Congratulations by the way, I was waiting for you to pop the question,"

"Thanks, you'll be there right, at the wedding?"

"Hell yeah,"

"You may want to tell her why you're here," Rachel said as I realised she had allowed her powers to take over.

"Right, Q, there is a case for you," Sam said.

"Can't I have at least one night to celebrate with my fiancé?" I asked.

"Yep, you can, I was just telling you that there is something coming up, I think a cult is involved, a lot of deaths, and you're needed for referrals into it in New Mexico,"

"Okay, I'll look into it,"

"Cool, I'll see you around Q, got work to do, life of a half-breed,"

"At least you're not psychotic,"

Sam laughed at that, "Take care now,"

"Shall do,"

With that, Sam disappeared from view.

"Well, no rest for the wicked," Rachel said looking at me with a smile as I felt her close off her psychic power again.

"Well, I don't want to rest when we get home, so, you wanna go and uh, have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, looks like we're going to get busy again,"

"Gotta do the Lord's work,"

"Indeed,"

"But at least He let me have you,"

"I'm glad He helped us find each other too,"

I sigh as a thought came to me, it's like the book says, 'He works His work in mysterious ways, some people like it, some people don't'; but that ain't up to us to decide what happens, we just have to live.

And until that day when we get called to where it is we're supposed to go, I'm going to do just that, live, live and be all that I was meant to be.

With Rachel by my side, I know that there's nothing I can't do because she will be there to encourage me, and she'll be there to make sure my Faith stays intact.

So until then, I'm going to live, and I'm going to live well – to the best of my abilities anyway.

**The End.**


End file.
